When Sari meets 'Sari'
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: What if Sari meets with Aimee Razak whom she also known as "the Malaysian Sari Sumdac"?
1. Prologue

**When Sari meets 'Sari'  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Hey, we're only know that Sari Sumdac was a first technoorganic humanoid as we known. **

**But...... what if Sari meet the another technoorganic humanoid whom she was a Malaysian?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

Hour 2100, Cheras, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia  
There was one 25 year old guy walked into one house silently, he sneaked into that house and climbed up the roof and entered into one window. Then, he arrived at one bedroom as he found of something on the table. He took one envelope and he ran downstairs to the living room and opened the door, nobody's there. He looked at one black Proton Iswara car then he opened that door and drive that car. And then, some light flashed toward him.  
"Hazril, you're under arrest!" A group of policemen arrived there with their police cars. That guy that I mentioned of was Hazrill Huzaini, he sneaked into his brother's house, Razak Huzaini to steal one envelope contained of some formula of the first Malaysian technoorganic humanoid. Hazrill rushed into that car and he activated its engine thus it accelerated suddenly toward the police! Most of them avoided themselves from being knocked down and some of the police took out their gun from their pocket and shot after that car.

At the same time, there was one family, a father, a mother and their daughter with her two friends. They're Tengku Razak Husaini, Tengku Amira Mustapa, Tengku Aimee Razak, Mei Ling and Kamala respectively walked home from attending the carnival. That time, that car that driven by Hazrill knocked down Tengku Razak and Tengku Aimee in flash, they thrown away from the scene for 5 metre far. Both of them laid on the ground unconsciously with much blood around them. Tengku Amira, Mei Ling and Kamala screamed and rushed over them, screaming for help. The policemen came to the scene to help them to take them to the hospital......

Hour 2300, Kuala Lumpur Hospital, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.  
Tengku Amira, Mei Ling and Kamala waited for them, they got a tratment inside the ward. A few minutes later, one doctor walked out from the ward.  
"Doctor, what happen to them? Are they safe?" asked Tengku Amira.  
"We've done the best, unfortunately, Allah loved him more," said the doctor.  
Tengku Amira screamed. Her husband, Tengku Razak died of been knocked down by that car.  
"But what about Aimee?" asked Mei Ling.  
"She is in critical condition. And her chance to stay alive is only 20%," said the doctor.  
"But I know who is the suspect of this case," said one police officer. "The suspect known as Hazrill Huzaini. He got much criminal record for robbering, snatching and keeping dangerous weapons,"  
"That's my brother-in-law," said Tengku Amira.  
"_Assalamualaikum_," said someone arrived there.  
"_Waalaikumusalam_," replied Tengku Amira.  
"We're the engineers from RazMira Technology, we're so pity of your husband's death. I hope you be patient," said the first engineer.  
"And we heard that Tengku Aimee, who she will inherit the empire of RazMira Technology involved in that accident. And she'll be in big trouble. We need to rescue her!" said the second engineer.  
"We know only Tengku Aimee can replace her late father. But we're so desperated! If she can't stay alive, Hazrill will conquer the company and Malaysia will having a big chaos!" said the third one.  
"Before that, the formula of the 'first Malaysian technoorganic humanoid' had been stolen by Hazrill," said the fourth one.  
"But we have the copy version," said the sixth one,  
"So, we don't have much time. We need to rescue Aimee," said the first one.

There, the 6 engineers from RazMira Technology make their mission to save Tengku Aimee by one operation to make Aimee as the first Malaysian technoorganic humanoid. It took 48 hours to solve it.....

Tengku Amira, Mei Ling and Kamala attended the funeral event of Tengku Razak and he had been buried into one grave at one burial site beside one mosque in Kuala Lumpur.

A few days later.....

Hour 1400, Kuala Lumpur Hospital, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia  
Tengku Aimee opened her eyes slowly. She was in hospital. Tengku Amira, Mei Ling, Kamala, the doctor and the engineers who been responsible for 'inventing' Tengku Aimee as the first Malaysian technoorganic humanoid.  
"Aimee, _alhamdullillah_, you're safe," said Tengku Amira, hugging her sadly.  
"Mother," said Tengku Aimee. "Where's Dad?"  
"Your Dad..... he's gone,"  
"Gone? Where?"  
"Your uncle killed him, your useless uncle killed him!"  
That make Tengku Aimee lost her control, she took out some cannon from her hands and shot almost everywhere. Everyone in the scene hidden themselves under the bed or laid on the floor.  
"What happen?" asked the Tengku Amira.  
"Aimee can lost of her control herself if she streesed," said the first engineer.  
"We need to stop her," said Kamala. "But how?"  
Tengku Amira stood up and rushed toward her daughter.  
"Aimee, I'm coming to save you!!" screamed Tengku Amira.  
"Mother, don't!!!" screamed Tengku Aimee, then she accidentally shot her mother three times on her chest, thus she laid on the floor, some blood covered her. All of them tried to wake her up but.....  
"Aimee, what have you done?" screamed Mei Ling.  
"How dare you killed your own mother!" screamed Kamala.  
Then, the 6 engineers rushed toward Tengku Aimee then switched off her main panel. makes her felt calm and fainted.

A few scenes later.....  
Tengku Aimee was on her bed. Mei Ling and Kamala whispered of something.  
"Aimee is looking teenager now," said Mei Ling.  
"She need to attend to the college soon," said Kamala.  
Tengku Aimee opened her eyes.  
"What happen?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"You got lose of control as you heard of your father's death," said Mei Ling.  
"And you've killed your mother," said Kamala.  
"Where?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
Beside her was her mother. She was dead. Tengku Aimee woke up and she looked over her mother then she screamed and hugged her.  
"Mother! Mother, don't leave me!! Mother!!" screamed Tengku Aimee.

**That story was about Tengku Aimee aka. Aimee Razak and how did she became a 'revolutionary transformation' from 8 year old Malaysian girl to the teenager first Malaysian technoorganic humanoid. **

**She also known as _Sari Sumdac Malaysia_ ('The Malaysian Sari Sumdac').**

* * *

Hour 1500, Autobot Base, Detroit.  
All the Autobots were practising of one concert that will be held for one week more. Optimus Prime walked to the stage and holding one giant microphone, while Bumblebee stood up and holding his electric guitar.  
"Okay, guys! Let's rock and roll!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Wait the minute, Bumblebee. We need 6 members to perform of this concert," said Sari. "But not me, I'm just your manager,"  
"Hey! You don't want to sing?"  
"Sorry, I don't have a golden voive to sing of that song, but our 'big guy' can,"  
Then, Prowl, Jazz and the jet twins arrived there, walking on the stage. Prowl held of his bass while Jazz held of his keyboard. The jet twins were playing of their drum set.  
"Okay, we have enough 6 to play," said Sari. "Play it! I can't wait to hear it,"

The music started. Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz started to play their guitars and keyboard while the jet twins started playing their drum set. Optimus Prime waited for his turn to sing of the song. Then, the first bridge came, he sang of the song........

(Real version in Malay)  
_Semua manusia hidup melata di dunia  
Tak ada satu yang sempurna akan sifatnya  
Mungkin apa yang dikata  
Tak sama dengan maksudnya  
Mungkin apa yang diucapi  
Lain dari yang di hati_

(Translated in English)  
_Every creatures live everywhere in the world  
No one that perfect of his sense at all  
Maybe what did he said  
Didn't same of his intention  
Maybe what did he speeched  
Different from his heart _

Sari screamed "You have a good vocal, big guy!! Keep singing!!"

That make Optimus Prime kept throwing out of his voice......

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mungkin engkau terasa dengan apa katanya  
Tapi pernahkah kau tanya  
Apa niat sebenarnya  
Mungkinkah baik...  
Mungkinkah cantik...  
Ataupun sekadar meringan beban ku saja _

(Translated in English)  
_Maybe you hurted of his words  
But have ever you ask  
of his true intention  
Is he nice  
Is he good looking  
Or he just make you easily to live in _

Bumblebee played of his guitar louder, the jet twins knocked louder of their drum set with their drum sticks. Sari looked so excited!

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tolonglah aku atas nama cinta  
Tolonglah aku atas nama bahagia  
Yang ku pinta hanya satu  
Yang ku pohon hanya restu  
Ku tak dapat hidup tanpanya  
Begitu juga sebaliknya  
Tolonglah aku atas nama cinta  
Tolonglah aku atas nama bahagia  
Yang ku pinta hanya satu  
Yang ku pohon hanya restu  
Ku tak dapat hidup tanpanya  
Begitu juga sebaliknya _

(Translated in English)  
_Help me in the name of love  
Help me in the name of happiness  
What I've ask was the one  
What I've want was a bless  
I can't live longer without her  
And otherwise also for her  
Help me in the name of love  
Help me in the name of happiness  
What I've ask was the one  
What I've want was a bless  
I can't live longer without her  
And otherwise also for her_

The music bridge of that song makes Optimus Prime can't wait to finish of that song. Jazz played of his keyboard for making that song more intresting to hear. Prowl played of his bass to make that song more feeling. Optimus Prime started to make his feeling for the song..... following with Prowl as the background singer.......

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ku minta engkau fahami  
Apa bermain di hati  
Kau juga pernah merasa  
Apa itu erti cinta  
Tak banyak yang aku mahu  
Tak banyak yang aku perlu  
Tak banyak yang aku pinta  
Restui kami berdua... _

(Translated in English)  
_I want you to understand  
What's playing in your mind  
You also have feel  
What's the love mean....  
Not much that I want  
Not much that I need  
Not much that I ask  
Bless of our relationship_

Their music became louder as the chorus of that song repeated. Sari became so excited of that song, started to dance.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tolonglah aku atas nama cinta  
Tolonglah aku atas nama bahagia  
Yang ku pinta hanya satu  
Yang ku pohon hanya restu  
Ku tak dapat hidup tanpanya  
Begitu juga sebaliknya  
Tolonglah aku atas nama cinta  
Tolonglah aku atas nama bahagia  
Yang ku pinta hanya satu  
Yang ku pohon hanya restu  
Ku tak dapat hidup tanpanya_

(Translated in English)  
_Help me in the name of love  
Help me in the name of happiness  
What I've ask was the one  
What I've want was a bless  
I can't live longer without her  
And otherwise also for her  
Help me in the name of love  
Help me in the name of happiness  
What I've ask was the one  
What I've want was a bless  
I can't live longer without her  
And otherwise also for her_

The song became slower to play. The music bridge makes the main vocalist (Optimus Prime) thrown their voice until Bumblebee played of his guitar, same ryhtm 4 times before the song ended.

Sari clapped her hands, she liked of that song. "I think the Malaysian students will cheering to you,"  
"Yeah, they like their own language song, right?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, that's a best Malay song that I ever heard, big guy,"  
"The song of the request for their relationship to be blessed?"  
"Maybe,"  
"But what's the title of that song?"  
"_Tolonglah Aku_ (Help me) by Kiri,"  
"But how do you find of that song?"  
"In one website. I downloaded it and heard it. Maybe that song is related with us,"  
"That's sound great,"

Actually, those Autobots trained for their performances in front of the Malaysian students who studying in all college around Detroit city for more a week. They need to take a rest, they need to practise at the next day.

In Sari's room  
"Hey, Sari!" said Bumblebee. "What if we want to play 'congkak'?"  
"Sure, I can teach you, but....." said Sari. "But I need some help," She switched on her laptop on the table and connected it with one plasma TV.  
"What's that?"  
"I need to surf the Internet to know how to play that game,"  
"So, what if we're go outside? Maybe to cyber cafe,"  
"Yeah," Sari forgot to switch off of her laptop that connected with plasma TV.  
Then, Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode and Sari moved into that car, they leave the Autobot base to the cyber cafe.

Meanwhile........  
That TV was still switched on, then one blue ball moved out from that TV. It rolled around the table and moved up to the sofa. Then it jumped to the table and looked over that laptop, then it looked over Sari's mp3 player beside that laptop then that ball splited up to half and that mp3 player sucked into that ball. That ball became to normal, keep rolling.......

A few hours later, the yellow car arrived into the Autobot base, transformed into the robot mode. Sari rushed toward her room and......  
"BUMBLEBEE!!!" screamed Sari.  
Bumblebee rushed toward her room. "What happen?" The bee shocked.  
"What happen? Is anybody sneaked into my room?"  
"I don't know, only we're here,"  
"But where's my mp3 player? It's supposed on the table,"  
"Emm... you lost it somewhere, maybe in cyber cafe,"  
"Nonsense!"

"Hey, Sari! What's that?" asked Bumblebee, he saw of something sneaking into Sari's closet. Sari walked slowly toward her closet and she found of something. And......

Sari found that ball. "Gotcha!!"  
But that ball moved everywhere. Sari screamed as she had been taken by that ball everywhere. Bumblebee ran after her and then, that ball and Sari had been entered into that plasma TV. Bumblebee shocked.

"Sari!" screamed Bumblebee. "Are you allright?"  
"Bumblebee, come here!" screamed Sari, inside that TV.  
The bee rushed into that TV and...... he had been taken into one unknown place. There, he meet Sari.  
"Sari, where are we?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I don't know, this is my first time I'm here," said Sari.  
"Actually, where are we?"  
Sari walked away from Bumblebee.  
"Hey, Sari! We need to go home. Maybe this place is a...." said the bee.  
"I need my mp3 player back. I've spent my pocket money for it," said Sari.  
"But we need to go home,"

Actually, they arrived at _Dataran Merdeka_ (Merdeka Parade), Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.

Sari ran down to one place then she found that ball, she ran after that ball and Bumblebee ran after them.  
"Give back my gadget! Give back!" screamed Sari.  
But that ball moved faster. That make Sari felt tired. That was so hot of that place that she arrived.  
"Sari, we need to go home," said Bumblebee.  
"But I need to....." said Sari.  
Then, she noticed of one sound not far from them. Sari rushed toward one building as she thought of that ball that stole of her media player and.....

There was one technoorganic robot, it's blue and purple in colour, appeared suddenly. Sari ran faster and that robot ran after her. Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode and Sari moved into it to leave the scene. That robot moved faster after them.

That yellow car arrived at their arrival place (Merdeka Parade) then the bee transformed into the robot mode. Sari stood beside the bee. That blue-purple robot ran toward them.  
"Hang on, Sari. We need to be careful with that robot that finding after you," said Bumblebee.  
But that robot moved faster. Bumblebee and Sari ran toward their arrival door but Sari fell down. That robot launched of her cannon from her hand, targetted to Sari but she didn't shoot her. That robot looked surprised of something....... also Sari.

"_Ini tak boleh jadi!_ (It couldn't be!)," said that girl. That blue purple robot returned into her human mode.  
That girl with black hair, bunched. blue and purple gown anmd trousers and purple shoes, holding of her cannon.  
"Can you speak English?" asked Sari.  
That girl looked shocked.  
"Oh, mean! That girl looks similar with Sari!" screamed Bumblebee.

"Actually, who are you?" asked that girl and Sari, at the same time.

**VEEKAIZHANEZ'S NOTE: Sorry, yeah for this! Actually, this fic is discontinued for a while as I don't know of my fortune soon. The SPM exam result will out after Chinese New Year day. If I got a bad result in SPM result, I can't to get into the college to get my revolutionary ambition thus I need to delete this story and stop writing fanfic.**

**Wish VeekaIzhanez good luck for my**** best result in SPM! So, I can continue for more! Whatever, Enjoy!!**


	2. Double Sari

**Bumblebee and Sari arrived in Malaysia after they entered into the plasma TV to get after one 'ball' which it sneaked into Sari's room and stolen her mp3 player. When Sari almost successly found it, there's one technoorganic humanoid almost attacked Bumblebee and Sari until both of them rushed toward their 'entrance door' from Autobot base to Malaysia. When that technoorganic humanoid almost attacked Sari........ she also looked similar with Sari as she returned into her human mode!**

"Hang on, Sari. We need to be careful with that robot that finding after you," said Bumblebee.  
But that robot moved faster. Bumblebee and Sari ran toward their arrival door but Sari fell down. That robot launched of her cannon from her hand, targetted to Sari but she didn't shoot her. That robot looked surprised of something....... also Sari.

"_Ini tak boleh jadi!_ (It couldn't be!)," said that girl. That blue purple robot returned into her human mode.  
That girl with black hair, bunched. blue and purple gown and trousers and purple shoes, holding of her cannon.  
"Can you speak English?" asked Sari.  
That girl looked shocked.  
"Oh, mean! That girl looks similar with Sari!" screamed Bumblebee.

"Actually, who are you?" asked that girl and Sari, at the same time.

"You must be my clone! You were invented by Professor Hazrill to kill me!" screamed that girl.  
"What the 'Hazrill' mean about? I don't understand," said Sari, scared.  
"Don't be pretend to not know! Now, show yourself!!!" That girl targetted her cannon to Sari and she was ready to shoot her. Then, Bumblebee activated her electric pulse and he shot that girl. That make that girl shocked of that sudden attack, fell on the ground.  
"Hey! What the bad thing that I seen?!" scolded that girl again. Sari ran away from her thus that girl activated her robotic mode, ran after Sari. Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode to get after them.

Sari ran from one path to one path, she faced with much vehicles around Kuala Lumpur city besides she must get herself away from that technoorganic humanoid. Bumblebee accelerated faster on the road to find after Sari and that girl.

Sari looked very nervous. She didn't know where else that she need to run away. Then, she looked over one wall, she climbed up to the wall thus she arrived at one cement floor. That girl also climbed up to the wall and arrived there. Now, Sari didn't have much choice. She need to surrender or.....  
"Just surrender to me, clone," said that girl, she activated her sword.  
"Never to that!" Sari activated her robotic mode and her weapon, double blades right on her hands. They fought each other. Every inch of their battle makes them felt mad until.....

Both of them suddenly fell down into the river. Gombak river. They struggled in the water as they can't swim. Bumblebee rushed toward the scene, then he climbed up to the wall and landed safely at cement floor and ran to the river to rescue Sari and that girl. He took them to the cement floor. But..... he got one problem.

"Sari, are you...." asked Bumblebee, looked over them. "They have a similar face. I can't recognise which one is Sari."

Meanwhile, there was one 'ball' (that Sari looked for). It was blue in colour with red and white lines and 2 yellow dotes. It beeped _'Ipoh Mali'_ a few times as it rolled toward Sari and that girl. It seems recognising both of them...... then it rolled toward Sari and nuzzled her cheek. That makes Sari felt tickles. She giggled as she woke up.  
"Hey, ball! Please don't tease me!" said Sari. "I'm fell discomfort with you. Go away!" Sari ran to get herself away from that 'ball' but it used to tease Sari as she ran away from it. That girl woke up suddenly and looked over Sari and that ball, ran along together. That girl laughed, following with Bumblebee.  
"_Ipoh Mali, mari sini!_ (Ipoh Mali, come here!)" said that girl, thus that ball rolled toward that girl, stood beside her feet. Sari walked toward that girl and Bumblebee.  
"Sorry, yeah for that," said that girl. "We have much similarities until Ipoh Mali thought you're me,"  
"Yeah, I'm also can't recognise both of you," said Bumblebee.  
"And.... both of you are not related with Professor Hazrill, right? I'm sorry," said that girl.  
"Yeah, I forgive you," said Sari. "But where are we?"  
"You're in Kuala Lumpur, the capital of Malaysia,"

"My name is Tengku Aimee Razak. I'm Malaysian," said that technoorganic humanoid (Tengku Aimee). "And this is my ball-bot. Ipoh Mali is its name. But it used to steal gadgets," Ipoh Mali rolled up to her head.  
"Sari, I wanna ask you, where is Malaysia?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Of course one country in Earth. But probably my laptop that connected to plasma TV brought us here," said Sari. "It appeared of the website about Malaysia,"  
"But who are you?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"My name is Sari Sumdac," Sari introduced herself. "And my friend, Bumblebee,"  
"I'm Bumblebee. I'm an Autobot from planet Cybertron," Bumblebee introduced herself.  
"And we're come from 22nd century Detroit," said Sari.  
"Okay! You said, Bumblebee come from Cybertron...... I'm used to watch Transformers in TV since I was young..... but you come from 22nd century?" Tengku Aimee shocked.  
"Why?" asked Sari.  
"We're in 2010! How did you come here?"  
"Actually, I dont' know what am I want to say to you...."

* * *

The yellow car arrived at Merdeka Parade, transformed into the robot mode. Sari and Tengku Aimee walked around that place.  
"You said, you came here by......." said Tengku Aimee. "Invisible tunnel?"  
"Yeah, but I don't know what am I want to explain more..." said Sari.  
"Sari, you better invite her along to Detroit so she can understand for it," said Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, Aimee!" screamed Sari. "She entered to the Autobot base!"

Tengku Aimee walked along one side of that place and she arrived at Autobot base though plasma TV. She looked over surounding.  
"Sari said, she came from 22nd century. But it doesn't present of 22nd century ground at all," thought Tengku Aimee.

Back to Malaysia,  
"Sari, we need to go home," said Bumblebee.  
"But I need to find after my mp3 player first," said Sari. She looked over Ipoh Mali.  
"Ipoh Mali, show me where did you hidden my mp3 player," Sari told Ipoh Mali then Ipoh Mali beeped rolled over one path in Kuala Lumpur. Sari walked after it.  
"Sari, be careful," said Bumblebee.

Sari walked after Ipoh Mali to get after her gadget back. They walked along the path in Kuala Lumpur city. They walked upstairs of sky-train of LRT (Light Railway Transit) station then Sari walked after Ipoh Mali but she had been stopped by the gate machine.  
_"Tickets, please!"_ That machine beeped. Sari couldn't pass over that mechine as she didn't have a ticket. Ipoh Mali turned back to Sari and one ticket is given to her. Sari inserted that ticket into that machine, thus she can go through that gate machine.

Sari and Ipoh Mali arrived at the platform of the LRT train. Then, there's a train arrived along the rail. then it stopped and the door opened.  
"Station: Sultan Ismail" One announcement formed. They were at LRT station of Sultan Ismail. Sari and Ipoh Mali walked into that train and a few minutes later, one beep formed, the door is closed and the train moved along the rail.

Sari looked over the window to look the landscape of Kuala Lumpur. It was a very busy city, but it sounds awesome.  
_"Ipoh Mali! Ipoh Mali!"_ Ipoh Mali beeped.  
"Can you show me, where did you hidden my mp3 player?" asked Sari. That ball beeped as it splited up to half, and her mp3 player was inside. Sari gasped as she kept her mp3 player into her pocket.  
"Okay, Ipoh Mali! From now, don't steal any gadgets anymore. This is your master speaking," said Sari to that ball.  
_"Ipoh Mali! Ipoh Mali!"_ That ball beeped.

The train stopped at another station.  
_"Station: PWTC,"_ The train stopped at the department, the door opened. All of humans there walked out from that train, also Sari and Ipoh Mali. They walked out from the train station as Sari inserted the ticket into the gate machine and they walked over it. They walked downstairs and walking nowhere in Kuala Lumpur city.

But then, Ipoh Mali rolled faster toward Sari, beeped louder.  
"Ipoh Mali, what's wrong?" asked Sari, They hidden themselves behind the bus stop, which it had a wall with. There was one Proton Saga stopped at the bus stop. And a few men with wearing baju Melayu (a formal Malay man with the shirt and trousers with some cloth covered their waist to their knees) looking for something.  
"_Kalian semua dengar sini! Kita mesti cari Tengku Aimee sampai dapat. Kalau Tengku Aimee ditimpa kesusahan siapa yang susah? Kita kena bertanggungjawab_ (All of you listen! We must find after Tengku Aimee until we found her. If she got a trouble who will be suffered? You must be responsible!)" said the leader of the 5 men in front of him.  
"_Maafkan kami, tuan._ (Please forgive us, sir)," replied those 5 men.  
"_Mungkin Tengku Aimee berada tak jauh dari sini. Kita mesti cari dia._ (Maybe Tengku Aimee not far from here. We must find her)," said that leader.

Then, Ipoh Mali rolled faster toward them. _"Ipoh Mali! Ipoh Ipoh Mali!"  
_"_Ipoh Mali, awak ada nampak Tengku Aimee?_ (Ipoh Mali, have you seen Tengku Aimee?)" asked that leader again. That makes Sari gasped, she hoped of nobody found her behind the bus stop..

The leader with 5 men walked behind the bus stop and Sari was there. She shocked.  
"_Tengku Aimee, kamu harus balik sekarang._ (Tengku Aimee, it's time to go home)," said that leader to Sari.  
"Hey! What are you talking about? I'm not Tengku Aimee," scolded Sari.  
"Tengku Aimee, you must go home right now. Everyone are waiting for you!"  
"But I'm not Tengku Aimee! Don't try to force me go home or...." Sari activated her robotic mode but the 5 men stopped her from attacking the leader. They dragged Sari from the bus stop toward that car. Sari struggled for being released but she failed. Those men pushed Sari into that Proton Saga car following with them, then the leader walked into the driver seat. That car leave that bus stop. Ipoh Mali was only looked over that car which it disappeared slowly......

Meanwhile, that car droven along the Kuala Lumpur city. Sari struggled herself from those men then she rushed toward the window to opened the window panel.  
She leaned her head out of that car as she screamed, "Bumblebee!! Bumblebee!!"  
"You're screaming of Bumblebee, who is him?" asked the leader. Those men pulled Sari into her seat and fasten the seatbelt.

But Sari kept screaming, "BUMBLEBEE!!!!!!!"

** If you wanna know what happen next. Reviews, please!**


	3. New Identity

**Sari and Bumblebee meet with Tengku Aimee, the Malaysian first technoorganic humanoid in one unpredicatable incident. When they're going become friends, Tengku Aimee wanted to look more of 22nd Detroit city. Otherwise, Sari wanted Ipoh Mali, Tengku Aimee's ball-bot to return back of her mp3 player. Finally, Sari got her loved gadget back but she got a big problem as someone else wanted after her thus she was 'presented' as Tengku Aimee in public thus she had been taken away by a few men.**

Meanwhile, in Autobot base in Detroit city. Tengku Aimee sat one the sofa as she looked over surounding.  
"So, this is an Autobot base?" asked Tengku Aimee. "But it looks like a warehouse,"  
"Aimee, Professor Sumdac given this home to us for protecting the Earth from the Decepticons," said Bumblebee. "You know?"  
"Okay, but I wanna look more," Tengku Aimee walked out from Sari's room as she walked anywhere in Autobot base. Bumblebee shocked as some footprint leaved behind Tengku Aimee (she had been drown in water when she fought with Sari) Bumblebee took of one cloth to wipe the floor. Then, he walked around the Autobot base to find after Tengku Aimee.

Tengku Aimee arrived at one computer room. She gasped as she never seen much computer in one room like that. She used for having laptop or went to cyber cafe. But that's her first time she arrived at one room with much computer. She walked slowly then she pressed of one button. The monitor switched on, Megatron appeared on the screen. Tengku Aimee gasped as she looked up.  
"You're a persistance Autobots," said Megatron. "I'm Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons want to give you a warning. If the human child that can bring the damagement to the universe is still in your hand, you better give her to me for your sake as the Earth protector,"  
"Come on, grey robot! Even you're not related with Professor Hazrill," screamed Tengku Aimee, she activated her robotic mode. "If you want me, you better over my dead body first!" She activated her cannon then she shot that monitor thus it exploded. Bumblebee who he heard of that explosion he ran toward the computer room and took Tengku Aimee away from that room.  
"Aimee, are you mad for destroying our house?" asked Bumblebee.  
"But they grey robot want to kill me," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Aimee, if bossbot knows...."  
"Who's bossbot?"  
"He's our leader. Actually, he was so strict with us, but sometimes...."  
"What if he see the computer room going like this?"

Then, Bumblebee took Tengku Aimee into Sari's room as she needed to be refreshen first, Bumblebee held the shower to make Tengku Aimee clean, before Bumblebee helped to dry her with blower. Tengku Aimee looked cleaner then before, Bumblebee helped her.

"Bumblebee, actually I'm hungry," said Tengku Aimee.  
"What if we're going to 'Burger-Bot'?" asked Bumblebee. He transformed into the vehicle mode and took her away from Autobot base.

A few minutes later, the car arrived at Burger-Bot, Tengku Aimee decided to buy take-away food so she can eat them in home.  
When that was her turn to buy a food, Tengku Aimee looked over the menu.  
"Aimee, what are you taking so long?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Excuse me," said Tengku Aimee to the cashier-bot. "Are all food here _'halal'_ or not?"

* * *

Back to Malaysia,  
there was one Proton Saga car arrived at one bungalow house. Sari walked out from that car following with the men and their leader.  
"_Tengku Aimee, selamat pulang_ (Tengku Aimee, welcome back)," said the leader of the men.  
"Thanks," replied Sari, then she walked into the house, she arrived at living room. She gasped as it was so beautiful decoration. With contemporary concept with some mixture of Malaysian traditional element, make her didn't turned back.  
"_Ehem! Ehem! Tanggalkan kasut_ (Ehem! Ehem! Take out of your shoes)," said that leader again and his finger shown toward her feet. Sari took off of her shoes and placed them in shoe shelf. She walked along the living room. She was so excited.  
"_Tengku Aimee, hari ini kita ada makan tangah hari. Apa kata kamu bersiap dulu dan tukar baju kamu dulu?_ (Tengku Aimee, today we have a lunch. What if you better refreshen yourself and get a new clothes?" asked one 45 year old plump woman, maybe she was Tengku Aimee's ladies-in-waiting.  
"Excuse me. Can you speak in English?" asked Sari, then she walked slowly upstairs and looking over anything that she want to do. Then, she stopped at one door written' _BILIK AIMEE_ (AIMEE'S ROOM)'. Sari opened the door then she rushed toward her bed. Then, she almost forgot to do for a few scene. Thus she walked into her bathroom and take a shower to refreshen herself. Then, she was wearing a bath-robe, opened Tengku Aimee's cupboard to find any clothes to wear with. And......

Sari was wearing a purple _baju kurung_ (Malay girl tradition clothes with long shirt with some long skirts)

There was Tengku Aimee's servant opened the door. "_Tengku Aimee, makan tengah hari sudah mula_ (Tengku Aimee, the lunch time)"  
"Okay," replied Sari. Then, Sari walked out from Tengku Aimee's room and she walked downstairs then she walked slowly to the dining room. She sat on her seat. There were much humans with different race were there. One Malay guy, one Chinese girl, one Indian guy, one Punjabi girl, one Iban guy, one Kadazan girl, one 'pan-Asian' guy and one 'unknown etnic' girl.  
There, Sari looked over one bowl of water and little lemon slice. Sari held it and drank it, then all of them following of her act. Actually, they drank of one bowl of hand-washing water!  
After that, all of them were having a lunch, a rice with chicken curry with vegetables with some _ulam_ (raw vegetables) also syrup water.

After having a lunch, Sari walked into Tengku Aimee's room and laid on the bed. She felt so comfort for living in Malaysia. She thought, she want to live longer there. That time, she looked of Tengku Aimee's mp3 player on the table nearby and Sari grabbed it. She played of one song as she laid on the bed and started to take a nap. The song that she played for was _Lagu Untukmu_ (Song for you) by Meet Uncle Hussin.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tiada bintang  
Dapat menerangkan hati yang telah dicelah  
Bagaiku lumpuh tak mampu berdiri  
Aku tetap begini  
Takkan berubah kerna aku tetap aku  
Dan lalu rindumu bukanlah aku  
Bahagia kau dan fikiranmu  
Berbeza  
Kau dan juga aku  
Dua hati yang tak mungkin bersatu_

(Translated in English)  
_No more stars  
That can bright over the sliced heart  
Such I was paralysed and can't stand for  
I'm still going like this  
Never been changed because I'm as I am  
And your love is not me  
What the happily of you and your mind  
The differences  
between you and me  
Two hearts that never been united_

There, Sari slept on the bed by hearing of that song....

Meanwhile, in 22nd century Detroit.....  
In Autobot base, Tengku Aimee and Bumblebee were playing video games of fighting.  
"You like this situation, Aimee?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, I like it," said Tengku Aimee. "But it's not too much difference over my time in Malaysia. And luckily that food that we bought is halal, if don't, maybe I'm starving right now,"  
"Yeah, you're right. But where's Sari? She haven't come back here since you're here,"  
"Maybe she's still going out around in Kuala Lumpur,"

"Bumblebee! Sari! Come here!" screamed Optimus Prime, from outside of Autobot base.  
"Bossbot is coming!" said Bumblebee. "Aimee, you need to go home. We need to find Sari,"  
"Yeah, but be calm. We need to go to Malaysia to find Sari," said Tengku Aimee.  
Then, Bumblebee and Tengku Aimee switched off the video games and ran toward the plasma TV and jumped in to arrive in Malaysia.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Apakah aku  
Hanya boneka yang sering engkau mainkan  
Yang dikawal oleh jari-jarimu  
Ku punya hati dan perasaan pernahkah engkau fikirkan  
Cukup cukup oh cukuplah  
Bahagia kau dan fikiranmu  
Berbeza  
Kau dan juga aku  
Dua hati yang tak mungkin bersatu_

(Translated in English)  
_Am I  
only as the puppet that you used to play for  
That can be controlled with your fingers  
I have a heart and feelings, did you ever thought  
Enough, enough and enough  
What the happily of you and your mind  
The differences  
between you and me  
Two hearts that never been united_

Back to Malaysia,  
Sari still sleeping in Tengku Aimee's room. When she had been dreamt of that song, there was some ring from her handphone. She answered it.  
"Bumblebee?" said Sari.  
"Sari, where are you right now? We're in front of one house," said Bumblebee.  
Sari woke up from that bed as she walked toward the sliding door. She slided it and she saw Bumblebee and Tengku Aimee were outside of that bungalow, behind the gate. Sari ran out from that room and walked downstairs as she ran out from that bunglalow toward the gate.  
"Bumblebee! Aimee! How did you know that I'm here?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, Ipoh Mali told us that you're here," said Tengku Aimee.  
_"Ipoh Mali! Ipoh Mali!"_ that ball-bot beeped.

"Tengku Aimee!" There's some shout from inside of that bungalow. Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode and took Tengku Aimee away from the gate. Sari looked over someone who he walked out from that bungalow.  
"Tengku Aimee, do you have anything that you want for?" asked him.  
"That's okay. Thanks," replied Sari.  
That man walked into that house. Bumblebee transformed into the robot mode as he and Tengku Aimee walked closer to that gate.  
"Why both of you hidden yourself?" asked Sari.  
"That's not good if there's 2 Tengku Aimee in one time," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Yeah, you're already become Tengku Aimee," said Bumblebee.  
"If you said like that, you better kneed down to me and call me 'Tengku Sari'," replied Sari.  
"Hey! We're just joking, and you're show off!" scolded Bumblebee.  
"I'm just kidding, what else?"  
"Sari, it's not nice for talking here. You better get out from my house," said Tengku Aimee.  
"But what if they...." asked Sari.  
"Don't worry. In this time, they have their own business. Just get out from my house and we're going out,"  
Sari opened the gate and she walked out from that bungalow. Then, Tengku Aimee pulled her hand as they walked away from that bungalow.  
"Hey! You wanna hang out without me?" asked Bumblebee, as he transformed into the vehicle mode.  
"Of course we wanna hang out with you," replied Sari and Tengku Aimee, then they moved into that car, leaving the scene.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tak faham tak faham  
Tak dapat ku faham  
Melayan sikapmu perawan  
Berbeza-berbeza  
Kau dan aku berbeza  
Kita memang tak serupa  
Bebaskan bebaskan  
Kunci dilepaskan  
Kita tidak sehaluan  
Cukuplah sudahlah  
Sampai di sini saja  
Hubungan kita berdua_

(Translated in English)  
_Misunderstand, misunderstand  
I can't to understand  
of serving your act, the ladies  
Differences, differences  
you and me with differences  
We're not similar  
Released, released  
The key had been released  
We're notin one way  
Just enough, and enough  
Until here at all  
Of our relationship._

Hour 1800, Titiwangsa Park, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia  
Bumblebee, Sari and Tengku Aimee arrived at that park. They walked along the path as they saw much children played in the playground and their parents were having a picnic with their children. There's a lot of teenagers were showing off their skateboarding skill in their battle court.

Sari and Tengku Aimee sat on the bench facing on the lake while Bumblebee sat one the grass.  
"I have something to tell to you, Sari," said Tengku Aimee.  
"For what?" asked Sari.  
"I need your help. Do you wanna change your identity together?"  
"Change identity? You mean, I'm become you and you..."  
"Yes, I'm also become as you. Actually, I wanna figure out of your place, 22nd century. Is it awesome as I thought,"  
"Maybe,"  
"And......"  
Sari looked over Tengku Aimee, she faced toward her lap, her hands grasped her gown.  
"Aimee, what's wrong?" asked Sari.  
"I want to take revenge to Professor Hazrill," replied Tengku Aimee.  
"But who's Professor Hazrill?" asked Bumblebee.

That time, there was one flying helicopter, it's so small and has a camera under it. It targetted toward Sari and Tengku Aimee from the sky without being noticed.

"Professor Hazrill, also known as Tengku Hazrill Tengku Huzaini. He is my uncle, also my late father's younger brother," Tengku Aimee told them a story. "He used for having a Master in Engineering. He also created much machines but all of his creation had been rejected by much company, especially RazMira Technology Industry, that belongs to my late parents,"  
"Aimee, did you mean, Maybe his revenge for his failure make him decided to kill your parents?" asked Sari.  
Tengku Aimee stood up. "You can't call me 'Aimee' promiscuously. Call me Tengku!"  
Sari and Bumblebee rushed toward Tengku Aimee, kneed down. "Forgive us, Tengku!"  
"Okay," Tengku Aimee continued telling them a story. "One night, he sneaked into my house and he stole of one envelope contained of the formula of the first Malaysian technoorganic humanoid. When he tried to escape from the police, he knocked down me and my dad. My dad had passed away when he arrived in hospital while I was in critical condition. Luckily, the engineers from my parents' factory came and he helped me to save my life. They had a copy of that formula thus they can 'upgraded' me from 8 year old girl to the teenager, like this,"  
"What happen next?" asked Sari.  
"I woke up after I've been operated, but I was so shocked of hearing of my father's death news, that make me lost control. Until then, I shot my own mother before my eyes! She died a few hours later after the engineers who responsibled to save me shut me down."  
All of them muted for a while.  
"Since then, I'm decide to take revenge to Professor Hazrill. He caused my parents death," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Tengku, do you know where is him now?" asked Bumblebee.  
"He is hiding in one abonden villa in Fraser Hill. But beware, he has his own men, consisted of professional engineer and unbeatable martialmen,"

And then, there was an azan (summon call for Muslim prayer) echoed through the sky of Kuala Lumpur city. It's 7. 15 PM.  
"I need to go home," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Yeah, it's getting dark," said Sari.  
They walked away from the scene and Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode, leaving the park with the girls......

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bahagia kau dan fikiranmu  
Berbeza  
Kau dan juga aku  
Dua hati yang tak mungkin bersatu  
Bahagia kau dan fikiranmu  
Berbeza  
Kau dan juga aku  
Dua hati yang tak mungkin bersatu_

(Translated in English)  
_What the happily of you and your mind  
The differences  
between you and me  
Two hearts that never been united  
What the happily of you and your mind  
The differences  
between you and me  
Two hearts that never been united_

First, Bumblebee went to Tengku Aimee's house, he stopped there as Tengku Aimee opened the gate and entering that house.  
"See you again, Sari," Tengku Aimee waved for goodbye.  
"See ya!" Sari replied her wave. Bumblebee and Sari leaved that house toward the Merdeka Parade. Then, the bee transformed into the robot mode and Sari was wearing of yellow and orange gown returned into the Autobot base by their 'entrance door'.

They arrived at Sari's room in Autobot base. They sighed in relief.  
"What will we doing next, Bumblebee?" asked Sari.  
And then, Optimus Prime stood in front of them.

"Bossbot!" screamed Bumblebee, shocked.

"Bumblebee! Sari! Who had broke down that monitor in computer room?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Bumblebee flattered. "Actually..... actually....."  
"Both of you ,clean of that room right now!"

Bumblebee and Sari ran toward the computer room and cleaned that room until it's going allright.......

* * *

That night, in Autobot base,  
Sari and Bumblebee finished of their task to clean the computer room. They had much time to discuss for their new day to go to Malaysia.  
"Bumblebee, after this, where will we go?" asked Sari.  
"I don't know, but we need to ask for Tengku for that," said Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, but she said, she want to change indentiry with me,"  
"But are you serious? She doesn't know the rules with the Autobots here,"

There, Prowl and Jazz walked toward them.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Prowl.  
"You said, you're going to Malaysia tomorrow? Solid," said Jazz.

Bumblebee and Sari shocked.  
"Sari, what if we tell Prowl and Jazz about this?" asked Bumblebee.

**If you wanna see Prowl and Jazz arrived in Malaysia for the first time............ get ready!!**

**For all author listed below:  
ShizukaTaiyou  
Chibimax  
Anime Fan Team  
TehMarisal  
Nitesyke  
Kisara Cystal  
Herugrim  
CartoonTeamAuthorAri  
LiYaNa1995  
AlphaSigma  
my-dear-fangirl  
OR ANY AUTHOR WHO LIKES SARI, PROWL, JAZZ AND MY OC, TENGKU AIMEE.........**

**Don't be shocked! Don't blocked me! Just leave me a review. I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapters. Whatever, Enjoy!!**


	4. Sari and Aimee: Exchanged

**Tengku Aimee and Sari were having their new 'life style' after they changed their identity without being predicted. That time, Sari became 'Tengku Aimee' while Tengku Aimee became Sari. Then, Tengku Aimee made a big mistake when she broke down of computer room in Autobot base. When Optimus Prime was looking over Bumblebee and Sari, the bee and Tengku Aimee searched for Sari around Kuala Lumpur city and finally, Sari had been found. There, Tengku Aimee got an idea for changing identity with Sari for take a revenge to Professor Hazrill for her late parents death. Sari agreed for that. When Bumblebee and Sari returned home, they've been scolded by Optimus Prime for 'the incident'. And finally, Prowl and Jazz heard of Sari's plan to go to Malaysia at the next day with Bumblebee. Shall Sari tell Prowl and Jazz of that?**

Prowl and Jazz walked toward them.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Prowl.  
"You said, you're going to Malaysia tomorrow? Solid," said Jazz.

Bumblebee and Sari shocked.  
"Sari, what if we tell Prowl and Jazz about this?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Be calm, Bumblebee. I know how do we need for," said Sari.  
"Sari, did you said, you wanna go to Malaysia with Bumblebee, is it true?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah. It's a very beautiful country," said Sari.  
"And it's still a country in Earth, right? When will we go?" asked Jazz.  
"Next morning. I've a plan with someone out there,"  
"Crazy! I can't wait!!"  
"Yeah, guys. But we need to recharge, so we can go to Malaysia with full of joy!" said Bumblebee.  
And then, all of them slept in their room.

* * *

At the next day in Autobot base, 8 AM.  
Sari, Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz were in her room looking over the plasma TV.  
"You said, we can go to Malaysia with jumping into that monitor?" asked Jazz.  
"Yeah, that's en entrance door to go to Malaysia," said Bumblebee.  
"Come on, guys! We want to find out more what is in Malaysia," said Sari, then she jumped into that plasma TV, she's gone as she arrived in Merdeka Parade.  
"It's looking like 3 Dimension world," said Prowl.  
"See? You don't believe?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Crazy! I can't wait to enter in there!!" Jazz jumped into that plasma TV thus he arrived in Merdeka Parade with Sari.  
"Hey, Prowl! Let's go inside here! This place is so awesome to hang out!!" screamed Jazz, from that plasma TV.  
"Come on, Bumblebee!" screamed Sari.  
That make Bumblebee rushed into that plasma TV following with Prowl. They arrived in Merdeka Parade with Jazz and Sari.

They walked around of that place.  
"Is it Malaysia?" asked Prowl.  
"Malaysia is a country," said Sari. "And this is Kuala Lumpur. The capital of Malaysia,"  
"It's hot here. But the landscape here make me fell excited to stay here," said Jazz.  
"Yeah, and we need to wait for someone," said Bumblebee.  
"Who is he?" asked Prowl.  
"Actually, she. Tengku Aimee,"

That time, Tengku Aimee and her ball-bot, Ipoh Mali arrived there.  
"Hi, pallas! Sorry, I'm late!" Tengku Aimee ran toward them as she waved to them.  
"Tengku, you're come at last!" Sari ran toward Tengku Aimee as she waved to her, then both of them hugged together.

"Guys, there's Tengku Aimee. She can help us to know more about Malaysia," said Bumblebee to Prowl and Jazz.  
Tengku Aimee and Sari walked toward the Autobots.  
"Guys, this is Tengku Aimee. Call her Tengku." Sari introduced Tengku Aimee. "Tengku, this is my friends. The white one is Jazz, the black one is Prowl,"  
"Hi, Tengku! Nice to meet you," said Prowl.  
"Nice to meet you too," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Hey, Malaysia is a nice country!" said Jazz.  
"Thanks,"

"Sari, what about our plan?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"To change our identity?" asked Sari.

Then, both of them ran toward one public fitting room nearby while Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz waited for them outside. There, Sari and Tengku Aimee changed their clothes and gadgets. They also changed their hair colour by using hair dyer.  
A few minutes later, they walked out from the fitting room and......  
Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz shocked of their new style.

Sari had a black hair, without her hair clips, wearing blue and purple gown with blue trousers and purple shoes. She brought Tengku Aimee's iPhone.  
Tengku Aimee had a pink hair, with Sari's hair clips, wearing yellow and orange gown, with yellow trousers and orange shoes. She brought Sari's handphone.

"Guys, can you recognise me, which one is your friend here?" asked Sari, she became 'Tengku Aimee'.  
"Okay, but make sure we change our style before night," said Tengku Aimee, she became 'Sari'.

"Sari, from now, you need to stay in Malaysia with us," said Prowl. "Jazz and I will keep our opticals after you,"  
"I know what's your purpose, you wanna figure out about Malaysia, right?" asked Sari.  
"Crazy! It seems we have 'expert' here," said Jazz.

"Okay," said Tengku Aimee. "Come back here in 7 PM,"  
Bumblebee and Tengku Aimee entered the 'entrance door' to the Autobot base while Sari, Prowl and Jazz walked away from them toward the city of Kuala Lumpur.

10 AM In Kuala Lumpur city, Prowl and Jazz transformed into black Modenas motorcycle and white Proton Persona car respectively. Sari was so excited, moved into the white car, and they're hanging out around Kuala Lumpur city. They looked over the pretty building in Kuala Lumpur city such as KLCC, National Science Centre, KL Tower, and many more.

11 AM, they arirved at one place, transformed into the robot mode. Actually, Prowl, Jazz and Sari arrived in National Planetarium. They walked inside as they looked much exhibition of astronomy knowledge there. There were much visitor there thought Sari was Tengku Aimee, they excited to greet her while Prowl and Jazz shook their head, probably Tengku Aimee was an idol for Malaysian.

"Prowl, maybe Tengku is an idol for humans here," said Jazz.  
"If don't?" asked Prowl.  
"Sari, we're waiting for you outside, we wanna try anything else for," Prowl shouted to Sari.  
"Okay, I'll come to you after this," Sari replied to Prowl as he and Jazz leave the scene to the viewing tower nearby. They looked over the bottom view of that tower. That make them felt so fascinated....

Until......  
When Sari greeted with her 'fans', she got a call from someone. She grabbed her 'phone' and answered.  
"_Tengku Aimee, awak di mana sekarang?_ (Tengku Aimee, where are you right now?)" said someone on the phone.  
"Can you speak English?" asked Sari.  
"Tengku Aimee, where are you now?"  
"I'm in National Planetarium,"  
"Tengku Aimee, you have more 15 minutes to attend the tournament. Do you remember?"  
That call ended. Sari felt nervous then she leaved the crowd of her 'fans' and run away from them to outside of Planetarium. There, she meet Prowl and Jazz.  
"Sari, why are you look scared?" asked Prowl.  
"I need your help!" replied Sari. "Someone called me that I need to attend for something but I don't know,"  
"Maybe you need to check over your phone,"  
Sari checked over Tengku Aimee's iPhone and clicked at 'notes', there's a note written.

_17 Februari 2010, Pertandingan silat peringkat antarabangsa akhir. Malaysia lwn Thailand, 11.30 pagi, Kompleks Sukan Bukit Jalil  
(17th February 2010, FINAL International stage Silat Tournament, Malaysia vs Thailand, 11. 30 AM, Bukit Jalil Sport Centre)_

"What am I need to do?" asked Sari.

Then, Prowl and Jazz transformed into the vehicle mode, took Sari away from the scene to the venue listed above.

Hour 1120, Bukit Jalil Sport Centre, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.  
The white car and black motorcycle arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Sari ran into that building as Prowl and Jazz looked over her from one window outside of that building.  
Sari ran into one room as she looked a few humans waited for 'her'.  
"Sorry, I'm late!" shouted Sari. "Am I have a big mistake today?"  
"Tengku, why are you come late? You have a big task to solve for! Get your first gold medal!" scolded someone.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tengku Aimee Razak," That man walked closer toward Sari. "You participated in silat tournament since you're in school, and after you finished your studies, you represent our country to the international stage. And your mission, get the gold medal,"

At the battle court of that sport centre.  
_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the International Stage Final Silat Tournament, Malaysia vs Thailand,"_ The announcer make his speech. _"And the battle will start in a few moments away,"_

Sari walked toward the battle court, wearing black silat robe. Silat is one Malaysian martial art. It looked different among all martial arts, even Metalikato.

"The right side is the Malaysian participator..... Tengku Aimee Razak!"  
As Sari walked toward the battle court, all audiences screamed and shouted of Tengku Aimee's name, that makes her can't believe. **Tengku Aimee is a sport icon? No wonder all Malaysian looked after me. I'm looking similar with her. They don't know that Tengku Aimee that they adored for..... is me.  
**_"The right side is the participator from Thailand....... Sandra Chulakapokorn!"  
_One Siamese girl walked into the battle court. She looked serious.

Then, the first round of that battle started. Sari and that Siamese girl fought after the siren beeped. But in a few minutes, Sari defeated her, even she didn't know of anything about silat. Maybe she learnt of Circuit-Su and Metalikato from Prowl and Jazz before. And it looked so easy for Sari to defeat that Siamese participator.  
Prowl and Jazz looked over that battle from outside, they felt so excited.  
"If Sari can defeat that human, it indicated....... it's so cool!" shouted Jazz.  
"It could be harder after this," said Prowl.  
"What do you mentioned about?"

Then, the second round started. Both of the girls fought with full of hardness to get their first gold medal. As the time had been passed for a few minutes, they looked tiredless. But in a few minutes later.....

Sari felt of something.... she looked dizzled, as her processor had got much data to be solved...... before she got to attack that girl, Sari fainted!

That make all of the audiences shocked, expecially Tengku Aimee's fan. The coach and the other participator rushed toward Sari and she had been given of some medical treatment.

_"Oh, what the terrible scene! Tengku Aimee fainted suddenly on the battle court, but it doesn't mean Sandra Chulakapokorn won in this battle,"_

Prowl and Jazz were shocked of that scene. Jazz rushed into that sport centre but Prowl stopped him.  
"We can't go there, Jazz. We don't want the situation inside become fussier," said Prowl.  
"But what if Sari is in..." asked Jazz.  
"Let them solve this problem, that's their business. We can't inteferent them,"

That time, Sari had been taken out from the battle court by the medical workers.

* * *

Meanwhile in 22nd century Detroit, in Autobot base.  
Tengku Aimee walked toward Sari's closet and taking out all of everything inside. Bumblebee shocked, thus he rushed toward her.  
"Tengku, don't make this room messy!" said Bumblebee. "Actually, what are you wanna find for?"  
"I want to find anything that related with 22nd century ground," said Tengku Aimee. "But I failed to get it, even...."

"Sari, can you come here?" Optimus Prime shouted from outside of Sari's room. Tengku Aimee walked out from that room following with Bumblebee.

In one room, Optimus Prime looked over Sari's laptop. Tengku Aimee and Bumblebee arrived there.  
"Sari, you come right at the time," said Optimus Prime.  
"May I help you?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"Sure, you said all the Malay song playlist that you set for saved in your laptop. Can you find it for me?"  
"Okay!"  
Then, Tengku Aimee grabbed Sari's laptop then she searched all of the files that kept in that computer. She tried to find the playlist that Optimus Prime looked for but......  
"Which one?" asked Tengku Aimee. "There are 50 files here,"  
"Don't pretend to not know, Sari. You kept that playlist, remember?" asked Optimus Prime.  
Tengku Aimee sighed. She played one by one of the playlist that kept in that laptop but........

She failed to find it as she didn't know which one. She's Tengku Aimee, she didn't know of Sari's task to keep that songs in the laptop. Tengku Aimee thrown that laptop away down to the floor thus it ruined in flash!

"Sari!" scolded Optimus Prime. "Why are you become like this?"  
"I don't know where I kept that playlist!" scolded Tengku Aimee. "We make the another one!"  
She ran away from Autobot base,  
"Bossbot, actually I can...." said Bumblebee then she ran after Tengku Aimee.

At outside of Autobot base,  
"Tengku, bossbot don't know that you're..." said Bumblebee.  
"I want to release tension. Let me alone," Tengku Aimee walked alone outside the Autobot base.  
"Tengku!" Bumblebee can't do anything.....

Tengku Aimee walked alone in the Detroit city. She looked around, much robots everywhere. It's too different in Malaysia. Robots only available in exhibition centre or factory in Malaysia. But in 22nd century...... it's looking good.....  
Then, she stopped at one juke-bot (jukebox robot). She read the instruction then she inserted one coin (Malaysian money) then she pressed the button. But..... it didn't working. She inserted one coin and pressed the button but also didn't working. She felt so mad then she kicked it as she didn't have nothing for that machine.

Then, there was one police-bot, it was small to sue anyone who make a small offense...  
_"Vandalisme! Vandalisme!"_ That bot ran after Tengku Aimee who ran away from the scene after she saw that robot. That make Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode and accelerated after them. Then, he pulled Tengku Aimee into the car.

"That was close..." sighed Tengku Aimee. "Hey! Where am I? Where will you want to take me?" She shocked as she was in automatic driven car, thus she thought.......

She opened the door as that car still moving. She rushed out from that car and laid on the middle of the road! There was one truch moved forward. She screamed as that truck will knock her down. Bumblebee transformed into the robot mode, rushed to the scene and take Tengku Aimee away to the roadside.

"Are you okay, Tengku?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I'm okay," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Why you rushed out from me? If I'm not here, maybe you had been knocked down by that truck,"  
"I don't know that you're that car! I thought someone want to kidnap me,"  
"Tengku, I'm an Autobot from Cybertron, you know? You said, you ever watched Transformers in TV,"  
"That's my first time I'm with the Transformers,"  
Then, the bee transformed into the vehicle mode. Tengku Aimee walked into that car and they leaved the scene, to the Autobot base.

**"In next chapter, more pairings inside. You want it?" asked VeekaIzhanez  
"Yeah, I can't wait, but I'm with whom?" asked Sari.  
"It's a secret,"  
"Veeka, why are you looking like a drug addicter?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
VeekaIzhanez shivered. "I'm addicted of reviews from my friends. I haven't received any reviews since Thursday,"  
"Poor you, revolution girl," said Sari. "We'll tell your fans for sending you more reviews,"  
"Okay....."**

**Okay, what are you waiting for? REVIEWS PLEASE! whatever, enjoy!!**


	5. Big Mission for Small Girls

**Sari and Tengku Aimee were in their first day to change their identity. Prowl and Jazz followed Sari in Malaysia as they want to look over that country for the first time. Bumblebee followed Tengku Aimee to make her being normalized in 22nd century Detroit city. There, Sari became an 'icon' in Malaysia as Tengku Aimee had much fans. But she had to attend the silat tournament that day. There, Sari 'participated' in that silat tournament against the participator from Thailand. Unfortunately, she only won in first round before she fainted in second round. She got some detail treatment while Prowl and Jazz phrobited to inteferent that event. Meanehile, Tengku Aimee make a chaos as she thrown Sari's laptop as she didn't know of the playlist thyat kept for....... thus she ran away from the Autobot base to release tension. There, Tengku got a big trouble as she had been caught by police bot for kicking the juke bot (vandalism!) but then, Bumblebee took her away but she ran away from him thus she almost been knocked down by one truck. Luckily Bumblebee saved her, as Tengku Aimee thought Bumblebee want to kidnap her and that was her first time she with the Transformers.**

Sari laid on one bed in one small clinic in that sport centre When she woke up, she felt dizzled. She looked over surounding, and there was one 19 year old guy sat on the chair beside her bed. fanning her.  
"Aimee?" asked that guy. "_Awak okey?_ (You okay?)"  
"Who are you?" asked Sari.  
"I'm Mazlan. Tengku Mazlan Ghazali," That guy introduced himself.  
"Mazlan?"  
"Helo, Aimee! I'm your cousin! My mother is your late mother's sister,"  
"Yeah.... Mazlan....." Sari tried to walk but Tengku Mazlan stopped her.  
"Aimee, you're still weak. You need enough rest," said Tengku Mazlan.  
"But I'm okay, Mazlan. But why you not call me 'Tengku'?"  
"I'm also Tengku. We're blue-blooded,"  
"I see...."  
"Aimee, I have to tell you of something...."  
Tengku Mazlan took out one small gift box. It was purple in colour with blue ribbon. Then, he gave it to Sari. She opened it. It was a pewter brooch with blue and purple pearls.  
"Actually, I wanna give you of that if you won in that silat tournament, but......" said Tengku Mazlan.  
"She lose?" asked Sari.  
"What?"  
"I mean, I lose in that tournament?"  
"Yeah. But you've done the best. I'm proud of you, Aimee,"  
Sari blushed. Then, she was wearing of that brooch on her chest. She looked so cute.  
"Aimee, you're so cute..." said Tengku Mazlan.  
Sari blushed again.  
"Okay, what if we're going out?" asked him again.  
"We.... going out?" Sari shocked.  
"Aimee, it seems you accept my invitation to go out with me,"  
"Come on, Mazlan! Take me around Kuala Lumpur,"  
"I know you can't wait for this moment,"  
Both of them walked out from that room.

Meanwhile, Prowl and Jazz looked inside of that battle court through one window. There was 8 year old Malaysian girls, one Chinese and one Indian girl walked toward them.  
"_Apa awak buat tu? Awak mengendap ke_ (What are you doing? Are you peeping?)" scolded that Chinese girl.  
"Hey! What are you talking About? Can you not to...." asked Jazz.  
"_Awak tengah mengendap, kan? Kami nak panggil polis!!_ (You're peeping, right? We'll call police)," scolded that Chinese girl.  
"_Mei Ling, aku rasa dua robot tu cakap Inggerislah_ (Mei Ling, I think 2 robots are speaking English)," said that Indian girl.  
"Listen here, girls. We doesn't mean to harm you, actually, we want to watch that tournament inside that battle court," said Prowl.  
"You're lying! That battle is over. That Siamese girl won in that battle," said that Chinese girl.  
"So, where's Sa.." Prowl asked them for one question but Jazz covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Where's Tengku?" asked Jazz.  
"Tengku got a treatment inside. Don't worry," said the Indian girl.  
"Are you Tengku's fans?" asked that Chinese girl.  
"Actually, we're..." said Jazz.  
"Her bodyguard," said Prowl.  
"Oh..." sighed both of the girls.  
"I'm Mei Ling," the Chinese girl introduced herself.  
"I'm Kamala," the Indian girl introduced herself.  
"Actually, we're Tengku Aimee's best friend, since she was a small girl like us," said Mei Ling.  
"Crazy! I'm Jazz!" Jazz introduced himself. "And this is Prowl," He introduced his friend.

"_Kamala, bas dah sampailah!_ (Kamala, the bus is arrive!)," shouted Mei Ling, as she saw of one bus arrived at one bus stop nearby.  
"Okay, robots. We wanna go home," said Kamala, as she walked away from them with Mei Ling.  
Jazz waved them for goodbye. That make Prowl snugged him.  
"It seems you fell in love with that human," said Prowl.  
"Yeah, she's sweet!" said Jazz.  
"Which one?"

As Sari and Tengku Mazlan walked out from that sport centre, Prowl and Jazz transformed into the vehicle mode. Both of the humans walked toward them.  
"Aimee, you have a car?" asked Tengku Mazlan. "It's awesome. You have a license yet?"  
"Yeah," Sari was lying.  
"Ha! You don't ever have a license, huh?"  
"Sorry,"  
"But you drive a car or motorcycle?"  
"Both,"  
"What? You're crazy to drive both of the vehicles?"  
"One is belong to..... my bodyguard,"  
"Your bodyguard? I know, Professor Hazrill is looking out for you,"

Then, Sari and Tengku Mazlan moved into that white car, then black motorcycle leaved the scene after the hologram rider had been activated following with that white car. They moved around the road of Kuala Lumpur city for a few hours........... then that car played of one Malay song as Tengku Mazlan inserted his pen drive into one provided USB case. That song entitled _'Hujan Bunga di Kuala Lumpur'_ (Floral Rain in Kuala Lumpur) by Ana Raffali.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ramalan kaji cuaca kata  
Aku kan jatuh cinta  
Tapi tak pula beritahu dengan siapa  
Lalu hari ini ku berlari mencari-cari  
Si dia yang bakal miliki hati ini  
Mungkin dia ada di situ  
Tersenyum padaku  
Namun malu-malu_

(Translated in English)  
_The weather forecast said  
I'll fall in love  
But didn't tell with whom  
Then today I ran to find out  
Who is him that he'll take over my heart  
Maybe he's there  
Smiled at me  
And looked shy_

"Aimee, you wanna go my house?" asked Tengku Mazlan.  
"For what?" asked Sari.  
"Just to hang out there. I'm really missed of that background,"  
That car and motorcycle arrived at one place, Kampung Baru. That's a place where there's only a village and small city in Kuala Lumpur city.

There, Tengku Mazlan and Sari walked out from that car and they looked over the kids who the boys played marbles while the girls played skipping rope. They walked along with them and greeted them. After that, they saw a few kids played of one game. One boy and one girl sat side by side on the bench, beside them were one girl each fanning them. Then, one boy walked toward them and he greeted both of them and poured of something at their's hand.  
"What are they doing?" asked Sari.  
"Wedding game," said Tengku Mazlan. "You wanna join them?"  
"Sure,"  
"Or you wanna be a bride?"  
Sari blushed. "You think I'm of what?"  
"I'm just kidding, Aimee. Sorry,"  
Sari walked toward them and greeted them. But all the kids there, including the 'brides' ran away from her and hiding anywhere.  
"Hey, why are you run and hiding from me?" asked Sari.

One by one kids walked slowly toward her.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hujan bunga di Kuala Lumpur  
Kini sudah tiada  
Masa untuk mencari payung  
Berteduh kita bawah surat khabar  
Lalu terbaca berita kata  
Hujan ini tak akan reda_

(Translated in English)  
_The floral rain in Kuala Lumpur  
But now we're run out of  
Time to get an umbrella  
We're shaded under the newspaper  
And the news said as we read  
The rain never been stop_

Meanwhile, Prowl and Jazz transformed into the robot mode. They looked over surounding.  
"This place makes me thinking of something," said Jazz  
"What's that?" asked Prowl.  
"The place that make you want to stay here, it's called 'dream city',"  
"Yeah, until you feel bored,"  
"Hey! You don't want to stay here, you dig?"  
"Not that,"  
And then, Mei Ling and Kamala walked toward them as they shocked as they saw Prowl and Jazz.  
"Hey!" shouted Mei Ling.  
"Hi, girls!" shouted Jazz. "How do you know we're here?"  
"We're live here," said Kamala.  
"And what are you doing here?" asked Mei Ling.  
"Tengku Aimee and one human want to hang out here," said Jazz.  
"Hey! what if you take both of us around Kuala Lumpur? Maybe KL Tower?" asked Kamala.  
"Crazy! I wanna go there," said Jazz.  
"But what about Tengku?" asked Prowl.  
"They used to stay here until night," said Mei Ling. "Come on! Join us!"  
There, Prowl and Jazz transformed into the vehicle mode and took both of the girls away from the scene.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ikut rasa ingin sahaja  
Aku hampirinya  
Tapi ku takut apa pula kata semua  
Bukan senang untuk  
Ku meluangkan masa ini  
Sekadar peluang mengisi  
Ruang kosong hati  
Mungkin dia ada di situ  
Tersenyum padaku  
Namun malu-malu_

(Translated in English)  
_I'm deserved following my heart  
To get closer with him  
But I'm afraid as what are they'll say  
Not easy for  
me to spent my time  
Just get a chance to fill  
the empty heart space  
Maybe he's here  
Smiled at me  
And he looked shy_

Back to Sari and Tengku Mazlan,  
"Why are they ran away from me?" asked Sari.  
"They not used to hang out with you, maybe you're not too close with the kids," said Tengku Mazlan. "And you often speaking English. They don't understand. They haven't study of English in school yet,"  
"So, I need to..."  
"Speak Malay with them. If not, just whisper your English word to me, I'll translated in Malay as I'm you to talk with them."  
One by one kids walked slowly toward Sari and Tengku Mazlan. Sari rubbed her hands before one light flashed then she make a 'hologram' by her hands when she widen them.  
"Aimee, look!" screamed Tengku Mazlan.  
"I'm playing of hologram image. And I can't believe it!" replied Sari.  
"It looked like a hibiscus,"  
Then, Sari rubbed her hands once again and widen them again. and.....  
"It could be a hornbill," said Tengku Mazlan.  
All kids there walked toward both of them.  
"And... what's this?" Sari rubbed her hands then widen them and one image formed. Tengku Mazlan stracthed his head.  
"_Itu bunga telepok!_ (that's rafflesia!)," shouted one of that kids.  
"_Bunga telepok? Itu dia! Telepok!_ (Raffesia? That's it! Raffesia!)" replied Tengku Mazlan. "_Baguslah!_ (that's good),"  
Then, Sari rubbed her hands once again and one image formed after she widen her hands up and down.  
"_Menara KL!_ (KL Tower!)," shouted the first kids.  
"_Tiang lampu_ (Lamp stand!)," shouted the second kids.  
"_Entah-entah Menara Alor Star._ (Probably Alor Setar Tower)," said Tengku Mazlan.  
"How, Aimee? Which one is right answer?" asked him to Sari.  
"All of them are wrong. This is Sumdac Tower," said Sari.  
"_Adik-adik, Kak Aimee kata jawapannya adalah Menara Sumdac..._ (Kids, Aimee said the answer is Sumdac Tower.....)" said Tengku Mazlan to that kids.  
"_Menara Sumdac?_ (Sumdac Tower?)," All the kids shocked of that answer. Tengku Mazlan shocked.  
"Aimee, what is Sumdac Tower? Where is it?" asked Tengku Mazlan to Sari. That make Sari shocked, then she stopped playing of that hologram image.  
"Can we play any game else?" asked Sari.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hujan bunga di Kuala Lumpur  
Kini sudah tiada  
Masa untuk mencari payung  
Berteduh kita bawah surat khabar  
Lalu terbaca berita kata  
Hujan ini tak akan reda_

(Translated in English)  
_The floral rain in Kuala Lumpur  
But now we're run out of  
Time to get an umbrella  
We're shaded under the newspaper  
And the news said as we read  
The rain never been stop_

Meanwhile, the motorcycloe and sport car arrived at KL Tower then transformed into the robot mode. There, Jazz and Mei Ling were walking into that tower while Prowl and Kamala walked into one mini park nearby. There, Prowl and Kamala looked and explored over the small forest in Kuala Lumpur city and look after some tame animals there. Jazz and Mei Ling were in KL Tower, looked over one mini heritage presentation of one traditional dance of Ibanese and Kadazanese with their Ngajat and Sumazau dance respectively. That make Jazz looked excited until he joined them to dance together! Kamala giggled. Then, they rushed into one lift to the top floor of that tower, looking the top view of Kuala Lumpur city together.

Every moment of the 2 Cybertronian robots and the 2 Malaysian girls make them felt of something........

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hujan bunga di Kuala Lumpur  
Kini sudah tiada  
Masa untuk mencari payung  
Berteduh kita bawah surat khabar  
Lalu terbaca berita kata  
Hujan ini tak akan reda_

(Translated in English)  
_The floral rain in Kuala Lumpur  
But now we're run out of  
Time to get an umbrella  
We're shaded under the newspaper  
And the news said as we read  
The rain never been stop_

Back to Tengku Mazlan and Sari.  
"_Kak Aimee, boleh tak ajarkan kami mainan tu?_ (Aimee, can you teach us for playing that toy?)" asked the first kids.  
"_Seronoklah!_ (It's fun!)" said the second kids.  
"Aimee, that game is so interesting. I wanna learn it from you," said Tengku Mazlan.  
"Actually, I want to teach you..." said Sari. "But that material that I bring you here is not available here,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hujan ini tak akan reda  
Hujan ini tak akan reda  
Hujan ini tak akan reda  
Hujan ini tak akan reda  
Hujan bunga di Kuala Lumpur  
Hujan bunga di Kuala Lumpur  
Hujan bunga di Kuala Lumpur  
Hujan bunga di Kuala Lumpur  
Hujan bunga di Kuala Lumpur_

(Translated in English)  
_This rain never been stop  
This rain never been stop  
This rain never been stop  
This rain never been stop  
The floral rain in Kuala Lumpur  
The floral rain in Kuala Lumpur  
The floral rain in Kuala Lumpur  
The floral rain in Kuala Lumpur  
The floral rain in Kuala Lumpur_

Meanwhile in 22nd century Detroit city,  
Bumblebee in vehicle mode took Tengku Aimee along the road back to Autobot base.  
"Tengku , don't go anywhere alone," said Bumblebee. "I'm worried of you,"  
"There are much robots anywhere," said Tengku Aimee. "Now, it represent of 22nd century,"  
"Actually, Professor Sumdac responsible for this. He make a big development in Detroit city,"  
"I see..."  
"He also Sari's father,"  
"So am I. My late dad is an engineer. His creation make a revolutionary innovative dimension in Malaysia. Unfortunately....."

They arrived at Autobot base. The bee transformed into the robot mode. Optimus Prime stood in front of them.  
"Sari, where are you going?" asked Optimus Prime. "Where's your promise?"  
"Bossbot!" Bumblebee shocked.  
"Promise of what?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"You pretend to not know of it?" Optimus Prime scolded Tengku Aimee. "You said, we want to reset of the playlist that you deleted, but you're going out with Bumblebee..."  
That make Optimus Prime grabbed her. Tengku Aimee struggled to get herself away. Bumblebee walked after them into one room.

"Sorry, yeah. I have a big task to solve for," said Tengku Aimee. "We can do it next time,"  
"Sari, that concert will held for a few days more. I need your help!" scolded Optimus Prime. "Remake that playlist right now!"  
"But I'm Tengku, you know?"  
"Hey, what are you mombling about?"  
Both of them muted for a while.  
"Bossbot, let me tell you a..." said Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, don't inteferent our business!!" scolded Optimus Prime and Tengku Aimee.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Malaysia........  
Sari sat on one multiple stairs in somewhere in that city, waiting for someone. Tengku Mazlan walked toward her with 2 cups of vanilla and corn sundae. He gave a vanilla sundae to Sari. He sat beside her.  
"Aimee, why are you look so moody?" asked Tengku Mazlan. "You don't like that...."  
"I'm okay," said Sari. "Sometimes, I'm used to be a public attraction,"  
"Public attraction? What are you talking about? You're like a pearl in a mud,"  
"But I'm not...."  
"Aimee, listen. You have your own advantages, but you don't know where is it. Just be calm and explore. What do you have,"  
"Okay....."  
Both of them were having their sundae. Tengku Mazlan switched on of his laptop. He was surfing internet. Sari looked over that monitor. All written in Malay language!  
"What are you looking for?" asked Sari.  
"The news of Professor Hazrill," said Tengku Mazlan. "Since he get himself away from police, he is wanted by the police for much criminal cases. And...... he has much high technological gadgets to find his new victim. I hope you be more careful. He's looking for you,"  
"But why?" asked Sari.  
Tengku Mazlan muted for a while.

At the same time, there was 2 guy with motorcycles snatched one handbag after one woman nearby. That make she pulled to the road and that time, one bus moved toward her.  
Tengku Mazlan rushed to that road and grabbed that woman. That bus moved forward toward them. Luckily Sari ran toward them, in front of that bus, she activated her energy shield from her hand. That make that bus stopped suddenly. Sari activated her robotic mode then she activated her roller blade, ran to get after that motorcycle of snatchers.

That motorcycle accelerated before Sari, across the road to KL Tower, as Prowl and Jazz looked over them. That make them transformed into the vehicle mode and leave the scene. Kamala and Mei Ling shocked.  
"Hey! Do they look for Tengku?" asked Kamala.  
"Maybe. She ran after that motorcycle," said Mei Ling.

Back to that action.....  
As that motorcycle accelerated faster, Sari activated her energy attack to strike that motorcycle thus it fell down on the road. Both of the snatchers shocked and stood up as Sari walked toward them.  
"_Tengku Aimee!_ (That's Tengku Aimee!)" said the first snatcher.  
"_Kita kena hapuskan dia!_ (We must finish her!)," said the second snatcher.  
Then, the first snatcher took out his knife from his pocket. Sari activated her double swords to attack them one by one. Unfortunately, one of that snatcher attacked Sari from behind with helmet, make her fainted.  
That make both of that snatchers leave the scene but.......  
There were a black motorcycle and white car arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. The first snatcher attacked them with a knife in his hand but Prowl attacked him with his sword. Then, Jazz attacked both of them with his nunchaku thus he tied both of them down.  
A few minutes later, Sari woke up after she had been fainted, she shocked as she saw Prowl and Jazz were there. All of them leave the scene as the Malaysian police car arrived there.

The policemen caught that snatchers while Tengku Mazlan and that woman walked slowly on the road as Sari rushed toward them.  
"Aimee, that snatchers had been caught," said Tengku Mazlan.  
"I know," said Sari.  
That woman got her handbag back and she gave them some money but they refused it.  
"We're sincerely helping you," said Tengku Mazlan.  
That woman leave the scene.

Tengku Mazlan and Sari walked together back to Kuala Lumpur city.  
"Aimee, someone said, there was a human sized yellow ornage robot with 2 giant robots, one black, one white attacked that snatchers....." said Tengku Mazlan, then he looked toward Sari. "And that human sized robot, must be you,"  
"Hey, I'm not related," said Sari.  
"Aimee, Aimee.... Don't pretend to not know.... Tengku Aimee Razak, the Malaysian Sari Sumdac..."  
"Okay. I've done it,"

Without being noticed, one helicopter with the camera bottom it flying around the city, that camera focused toward Sari and Tengku Mazlan.

* * *

Hour 1830, Fraser Hill, Pahang, Malaysia.  
In one villa, Professor Hazrill sat on his sofa, drank some tea, looking over his laptop to observe the lastest news of Tengku Aimee. He shocked as he saw of the recorded video inside his laptop (that scene above)  
"Damned Tengku Aimee! How dare he ruined my plan!!" Professor Hazrill felt mad. He want to ruin Tengku Aimee as she used to make his evil plan failed.  
"That's okay, Aimee. Your time is come...... I'll make sure Tengku Aimee Razak not existed in Malaysia anymore. Just wait... and........"

Then, he started his evil laugh. Make echo around his villa and forming a spooky situation.

**What happen next? REVIEWS PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!**


	6. Mission Failed!

**Sari meet with Tengku Mazlan, Tengku Aimee's cousin. There, both of them explored more of Kuala Lumpur city, but they looked as friends for the first meet. Prowl and Jazz fell in love with 2 Malaysian girls, Mei Ling and Kamala respectively. Sari accidentally brought her culture to Malaysians as she accidentally formed Sumdac Tower hologram image in one hologram game. Tengku Aimee got her big trouble as Optimus Prime desperated her to reset the Malay songs playlist that she deleted before. Meanwhile, Sari got a big mission when she fought with 2 snatchers, Professor Hazrill's men and finally she defeated them. That make Professor Hazrill started his evil plan to ruin Tengku Aimee, the Malaysian Sari Sumdac.**

Hour 1830, Autobot base, Detroit.  
Tengku Aimee slept after she worked for a few hours to reset the Malay song playlist that she deleted before. Optimus Prime walked toward her.  
"You've finally done a good job, Sari," said Optimus Prime. "At least, you realised what you've done before,"  
"Really?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"Why do you looked so...."  
Tengku Aimee looked slowly toward Optimus Prime as she touched him.  
"Sari, what are you doing?" asked Optimus Prime, but Tengku Aimee ignored of his words. She began to cry when she kept touching him.......  
"I'm really missed you...." Tengku Aimee cried. "If I have much time with you together, I want to....... I want to hug you as long as I can, I want to kiss you as many as I can..... but.... you leaved me at all..... I'm really love you......." Tengku Aimee hugged that Autobot as her tears flowing down to him.  
"Sari, why are you looking so weird lately? If I hurted you before, I'm sorry,"  
That make Bumblebee shocked as he saw of that scene. Tengku Aimee kept hugging that Autobot leader and given him a lovely kiss.  
"I'm really missed you...... dad....." said Tengku Aimee.  
"Hey! What the? Why are you call me, 'dad'?" asked Optimus Prime, shocked.  
"You're...... you're looking like my late dad...." murmured Tengku Aimee. "So strict, but he also a loving father,"  
That make Tengku Aimee rushed into Sari's room and crying....... Optimus Prime tried to get after her but..... she locked that room earlier.  
"Bossbot, Sari... love you?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I don't know why did happen," said Optimus Prime.

In Sari's room, Tengku Aimee stopped cried, drying her tears as her love to her late dad had been told to Optimus Prime. From her, Optimus Prime was not just a strict leader, but he also a caring friend.... Most of his act similar with her late dad......

* * *

Hour 1700, Merdeka Parade, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.  
Tengku Aimee and Bumblebee waited for Sari, Prowl and Jazz. A few scenes later, they arrived there. Sari and Tengku Aimee changed their clothes back to normal.  
"See you next day," said Sari.  
"Okay," said Tengku Aimee. "Also you, BambelBee,"  
"Hey, my name is Bumblebee!" scolded Bumblebee. "Remember of that name!"  
and then, the 3 Autobots with Sari returned to Autobot base.  
"I don't mind if I become Tengku Aimee ever," said Sari.  
"You must be joking, Sari," said Bumblebee.  
"I'm not. Actually, I meet one guy there. Tengku Mazlan. He's so nice guy,"  
"So, you fell in love with him?" asked Prowl.  
"No, actually he is Tengku Aimee's cousin-fiance," said Sari.  
"But we've meet 2 cute Malaysian femme girls today," said Jazz. "But I prefer Mei Ling. She's so sweet,"  
"That's because she's white as you." said Prowl.  
"And I can't wait for the next day!!" said Sari. She thought of her next plan to do tomorrow.......

Hour 1930, Tengku Aimee's house, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.  
Tengku Aimee entered her room and looked over the mirror. As she looked at the pewter brooch at her gown she took it off and throwing into the bin. Tengku Mazlan walked into her room.  
"Aimee," said Tengku Mazlan. "_Baguslah apa yang kau buat tadi!_ (You've done a good job!)"  
"_Apa yang aku dah buat, Mazlan?_ (What I've done, Mazlan?)" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"_Kau ni..... kau yang tangkap peragut petang tadi, takkan kau buat tak tahu?_ (You..... you caught that snatchers recently, you don't know?)"  
"_Tu jer ker?_ (That's all?)"  
"Yeah..."  
As Tengku Mazlan looked over that brooch that he given to her cousin thrown in the bin, he looked moody thus he ran out from her room. Tengku Aimee looked shocked of his act.

Tengku Mazlan ran out from her house to his motorcycle. He rided it and leave the scene to one place very far from Kuala Lumpur city. At one high bank, he stopped his motorcycle there and he looked over the view of Kuala Lumpur city.  
**Aimee, why do you looked so weird to me? Previously, you seems like my present that I give to you, but now you thrown it. Are you hate it, actually? And you pretend to like it just for not hurting me?**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bagaikan diri ku tapak sulaiman_  
_Terdampar di pantai berlagu sepi_  
_Rindu kan laut_  
_Rindu kan hidup_  
_Bagaikan diri ku bintang berkelip_  
_Di hujung angkasa bergelut sunyi_  
_Rindu kan malam_  
_Rindu kan teman_  
_Bacalah kekasih_  
_Bicara mata ini…_

(Translated in English)  
_Imagine I'm such a starfish_  
_Landed on the beach, with some loneliness_  
_Missed of ocean_  
_Missed of life_  
_Imagine I'm such a twinkled stars_  
_At the end of the outer space with some loneliness_  
_Missed of the night_  
_Missed of the mate_  
_Read it my love_  
_of this eye quest_

That night, Tengku Aimee walked home from attending a tuition class with her new friends, who they're teenagers as she was.  
"Tengku, you wanna play futsal tonight?" asked the first teenager.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe," replied Tengku Aimee.  
"Yeah,"  
Then, somebody called her, far away from the scene. Mei Ling and Kamala called her.  
"Tengku, come on! Join us," said Mei Ling.  
That make Tengku Aimee forced her teenager friends to leave the scene. Mei Ling and Kamala felt upset.  
"Kamala," said Mei Ling. "_Tengku kita, dah banyak berubah _(Our Tengku had changed a lot),"  
"_Nak buat macam mana? Dah dia tu dah besar. Kita ni kecil lagi._ (What we can do? She's already grown up. We're still small)," said Kamala.

Meanwhile, Tengku Aimee played futsal with her teenager friends in one mall in Kuala Lumpur city. That futsal centre opened until midnight.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Rindu tersimpan dalam sanubari_  
_Hanya menanti kesempatan_  
_Untuk ku luah pada mu_  
_Pabila kau bersedia_

(Translated in English)  
_Love had been kept in myself_  
_Only waiting for the oppurtunity_  
_For me to tell it to you_  
_When you're ready_

Back to two girls.... in Kampung Baru, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia  
Mei Ling and Kamala played _'congklak'_ (one tradition game which 2 players counted each marbles and entered it into each hole provided and given a mark to their side. The winner counted for the most marble that he/she got) in one hut not far from their house.  
"Tengku had changed a lot," said Mei Ling. "She not ignored us anymore,"  
"But she's also a kid, right?" said Kamala.  
"It was a history. She's grown up faster over us,"  
"She'a an useless robot. She can't go to school like us,"  
"Yeah. She now practiced silat and attending a private studies,"  
"Yeah, she'll get with SPM exam first.... then she can replace her late parents in their company,"  
"She's sucks,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bagaikan diri ku tapak sulaiman_  
_Terdampar di pantai berlagu sepi_  
_Rindu kan laut_  
_Rindu kan hidup_  
_Seperti insan_  
_Yang punya kekasih…_

(Translated in English)  
_Imagine I'm such a starfish_  
_Landed on the beach, with some loneliness_  
_Missed of ocean_  
_Missed of life_  
_As a human_  
_Who have lover on her own_

Meanwhile, Tengku Aimee who finished playing futsal, shocked as she walked there and heard of that quotes. **Mei Ling and Kamala said, I'm an useless robot? Why am I still alive if I'm......**

She ran away from the scene to her home.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Rindu tersimpan dalam sanubari_  
_(Rindu yang lama tersimpan dalam sangkar sanubari)_  
_Hanya menanti kesempatan_  
_Untuk ku luah pada mu_  
_Seperti insan_  
_Yang punya kekasih…_

(Translated in English)  
_Love had been kept in myself  
(Love had been kept for long time in cage of myself)_  
_Only waiting for the oppurtunity_  
_For me to tell it to you  
As a human  
Who have lover on your own_

Hour 2350, Tengku Aimee's house.  
Tengku Aimee looked up to the sky, thinking of her fate soooner.  
_**Ya Allah, apakah yang aku dah buat selama ni? Kenapa aku diberi peluang untuk hidup semula sedangkan ayah aku? Aku memang manusia yang tak berguna di sini. Kan lebih baik kalau aku mati saja. Tapi..... kenapa aku masih di sini? Berikanlah aku petunjuk suapya aku dapat meneruskan kehiduapan aku yang entah apa-apa ini.....**_  
**(Oh Allah, what I've done for all? Why am I given a chance to revive otherwise my dad? I'm such an useless human here. That's better of I died. But....... why am I here? Give me a way so I can keep going through my life for nothing)**

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bagaikan diri ku bintang berkelip_  
_Di hujung angkasa bergelut sunyi_  
_Rindu kan malam_  
_Rindu kan teman_  
_Bacalah kekasih_  
_Bicara mata ini…_  
_Rindu yang lama tersimpan dalam sangkar sanubari_  
_Hanya menanti kesempatan_  
_Untuk ku luah pada mu_  
_Rindu yang lama tersimpan dalam sangkar sanubari_  
_Hanya menanti kesempatan_  
_Untuk ku luah pada mu_  
_Pabila kau bersedia_

(Translated in English)  
_Imagine I'm such a twinkled stars_  
_At the end of the outer space with some loneliness_  
_Missed of the night_  
_Missed of the mate  
__Read it my love_  
_of this eye quest  
(Love had been kept for long time in cage of myself)  
__Only waiting for the oppurtunity_  
_For me to tell it to you  
_(Love had been kept for long time in cage of myself)  
_Only waiting for the oppurtunity_  
_For me to tell it to you  
When you're ready......  
_

**Huh... Whatever! As long as I'm still alive, I need to know more of myself........**

* * *

At the next day.....  
Sari and Tengku Aimee as usual changed their identity by changing their clothes and hair colours. There, Tengku Aimee joined Bumblebee to 22nd century Detroit city while Sari joined Prowl and Jazz to Kuala Lumpur city.

In Kuala Lumpur city, Sari, Prowl and Jazz looked excited to go to KLCC Tower. Unfortunately...... Tengku Aimee's iPhone rang. When Sari checked over it.,......

_9.30 pagi, Tuisyen Bahasa Melayu kat rumah_  
_(9.30 AM, Malay Language Tuition at home)_

"Why am I need to attend? What for?" asked Sari, as Jazz and Prowl took her to Tengku Aimee's house. When they arrived there, Prowl and Jazz quickly leave the home and Sari entered into that house. There was one 40 year old teacher sat on the sofa in living room.  
"_Tengku Aimee, takkan awak dah lupa hari ini ada tuisyen Bahasa Melayu? _(Tengku Aimee, you forgot today you need to attend Malay Language tuition?)" said that tuition teacher. Sari almost fainted.

Meanwhile, in 22nd century Detroit city, at Autobot base.  
Tengku Aimee and Bumblebee were hanging out somewhere but the jet twins arrived there, stopping them.  
"Hey!" said Bumblebee, shocked.  
"You wanna go somewhere?" asked Jetfire.  
"But you don't wanna tell us?" asked Jetstorm.  
"Who are you?" asked Tengku Aimee. The jet twins shocked.  
"Tengku, they are jet twins. Jetfire and Jetstorm," whispered Bumblebee.  
"Why not you told me earlier, BamBelBee?"  
"Call me Bumblebee. You remember?"

Tengku Aimee ran out from Autobot base and Bumblebee transformed into the vehicle mode to get after her. When she ran away from the Autobots......

There was one helicopter flied after her and shoot her thus she fell on the ground. That helicopter transformed into the robot mode as Megatron. Tengku Aimee shocked as she had seen him before. When she pressed one button in computer room in Autobot base, she thought Megatron was 'Professor Hazrill' thus she shot that monitor until it exploded. (chapter 3)  
"You're...." Tengku Aimee shocked.  
"This is your time to your doom...." Megatron targetted his cannon to her thus she ran away to save herself. Luckily Bumblebee and jet twins arrived there to save her.  
"Are you allright?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I'm okay. But that robot want after me," said Tengku Aimee.  
Then, the bee contaced the rest of the Autobots. He called Optimus Prime and he answered it.  
"Bossbot, Sari is in big trouble. Megatron is after her now," said Bumblebee.  
"I'll be there, Bumblebee. But where's Prowl and Jazz?" asked Optimus Prime.  
That call ended.

"As you're want to find your death...." murmured Tengku Aimee then........

Then, she rushed toward Megatron, activating her robotic mode. She shot him with her energy cannon thus make Megatron almost fell down.  
"Now, are you satisfied?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
But that make Bumblebee and the jet twins shocked. 'Sari' that they looked for was purple and blue in colour and had a red opticals.  
"We're doomed..." murmured Bumblebee.......  
Megatron smirked. He thought 'Sari' became a Decepticon........

Meanwhile.......  
Prowl and Jazz (in vehicle mode) stopped at somewhere in Kuala Lumpur city thus they transformed into the robot mode.  
"Prowl, do you feel of something?" asked Jazz.  
"You mean, Sari is in big trouble?" asked Prowl.  
"Maybe. But what if we go back to our time?"  
They rushed back to Merdeka Parade then they entered back to the Autobot base through their 'entrance door'.  
At the same time, Sari slept on her room as the teacher teached of Malay Language. As that teacher noticed of her 'student' sleeping........  
"Aimee Razak!" scolded that teacher, make Sari woke up.  
"What else?" asked Sari, looked sleepy.  
"_Tengku Aimee Razak, awak nak duduki ujian SPM tahun ni, kan? Kalau awak lulus Bahasa Melayu, awak kena tumpukan perhatian!_ (Tengku Aimee Razak, you'll facing SPM exam this year, right? If you want to pass in Malay Language, you need to pay attention!)"  
"Can you speak English? I don't understand,"  
That teacher hitted the table with the wooden stick, make Sari shocked. Then, she written of something on the white board.

_Kerja rumah._  
_Semakin ramai anak muda yang mengabaikan tanggungjawab mereka sebagai pelajar apabila mereka lebih mengagungkan hiburan daripada pelajaran mereka. Tuliskan punca dan implikasi situasi ini. Tulisan karangan ini mestilah lebih 1000 perkataan._  
(Home work.  
Much teenagers ignored their responsibility as student as they took entertainment first over their studies. Write down the factor and implication of this situation. This essay must over 1000 words.)

"_Dalam masa 1 jam._ (For one hour)," said that teacher.  
Sari fainted on the table as she heard that.........

Back to 22nd century Detroit city..........  
Megatron smirked as he saw 'Sari' looked as a Decepticons with dark in colour and red opticals. Bumblebee and the jet twins shocked.  
"You'll join the Decepticons, human child," said Megatron. "And we'll finish the Autobots,"  
"You said, I'm a Decepticons?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
Then, she activated her double cannon on her hand and shot him. That makes Megatron fell down once again then he leaved the scene.  
"You wanna go away? You're such a coward robot!" scolded her.

Optimus Prime arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. He looked over 'Sari' as Bumblebee and the jet twins phrobited him to get cloer to her.  
"Sari, why are you looking so weird then usual? Certaintly, you're not our Sari!" scolded Optimus Prime.  
Tengku Aimee looked over him. She touched of his words.

"Prime!!!" Prowl and Jazz arrived to the scene.  
"Prime, actually that girl in front of us is not Sari," said Jazz.  
"Actually, Sari had exchanged her identity with one Malaysian girl. And there she is," said Prowl. Tengku Aimee walked toward them.  
"If you don't believe, you can ask Bumblebee," said Jazz.  
"Bumblebee, is that true?" asked Optimus Prime to Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, bossbot," replied Bumblebee.  
"And you think I don't know, that girl in front of us is not Sari?" said Optimus Prime.  
All of them shocked.  
"How do you know?" asked Jazz. "Crazy!"

* * *

All the Autobots returned into the Autobot base, they shocked as they heard Sari cried in her room. They rushed into her room.  
"Sari, what's wrong with you?" asked Bumblebee.  
"There's someone forced me to write an essay in Malay, but I can't do it. I don't know how," Sari kept crying.  
"Actually, I forgot to tell you, Sari. English is our second language. It only used for formal matters," said Tengku Aimee.  
"No wonder 'Sari' looked different then the usual," said Optimus Prime. "But I'm already know,"  
"You know what? Malaysia is an awesome place!" said Jazz.  
"Really? They said, we can see the twin tower?" asked Jetfire.  
"We can take some pic there. And we're more than that," said Jetstorm.  
"Probably you want to go to Malaysia, right?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
All of them agreed.

A few hours later, Tengku Aimee walked into the plasma TV to enter to Malaysia. She arrived at Merdeka Parade.  
"Come on!" said Tengku Aimee.  
Optimus Prime, for the first time, arrived in Malaysia by following after her.  
"Is it Malaysia?" asked Optimus Prime. "It's so nice place to stay for,"  
"Actually, this is Kuala Lumpur, the capital of Malaysia," said Tengku Aimee.  
The jet twins for the first time entered there after them.  
"Hey, where's the twin tower that they talking about, brother?" asked Jetfire.  
"Yeah, We're so excited of this, brother," said Jetstorm.  
Prowl and Jazz arrived there, entering the plasma TV to arrive in Malaysia.  
"Hey, Tengku! What's our next plan?" asked Jazz.  
Sari arrived there. But........... She looked different. She was wearing white shirt and blue trousers. And her hair had been cut. She looked like a boy!  
"Hey, guys! Why am I dressed like this? That's not fair!!" scolded Sari.  
"That's not good if there's 2 Tengku Aimee at one time," said Bumblebee, arrived there.

"Hey, Zary! Why not you follow us? If dont, just stay here until we're back," said Tengku Aimee.  
"How dare you!" scolded Sari.

All the Autobots laughed them.

**What happen next? REVIEWS PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!!**

**Soundtrack: Diriku Tapak Sulaiman (I'm such a starfish) by Elyana.**


	7. Aimee and Sari: First Battle

**Tengku Aimee thought of Optimus Prime as her late dad, based from his act as the Autobot leader. Sari decided to keep herself as Tengku Aimee as she felt very suitable for being a Malaysian first technoorganic humanoid. However, their mission to change their identity failed as Tengku Aimee 'revealed' herself in robotic mode, that not represent as 'Sari' for the Autobots. Megatron looked after 'Sari' for make her as the Decepticons and his plan almost 'succecced'....... Otherwise, Tengku Aimee defeated him once for all. That make Optimus Prime thought the present 'Sari' is not the real Sari. The secret revealed as Prowl and Jazz told them a truth. Meanwhile, Sari can't hold for learning Malay Language tuition thus she ran away to Autobot base. There, Tengku Aimee invited all Autobots to go to Malaysia..... but Sari had been 'makeover' into the boy to difference between Sari and Tengku Aimee.**

Hour 1400, Putrajaya, Malaysia. not far from Kuala Lumpur city.  
All the Autobots arrived there, transformed into thew robot mode. Tengku Aimee waited for someone,  
"You're waiting for whom, Tengku?" asked Bumblebee.  
"My cousin. He'll help us to take you along here," said Tengku Aimee.  
There, Tengku Mazlan arrived there by cab, ran toward Tengku Aimee.  
"_Assalamualaikum, Aimee! Maaf ya!_ (Peace be upon you, Aimee! Sorry yeah!)," said Tengku Mazlan.  
"_Waalaikumusalam, Mazlan.... _(Peace be upon you too, Mazlan)," said Tengku Aimee.  
Tengku Mazlan shocked as he saw all the Autobots there. He rubbed his eyes. "Transformers?"  
"Mazlan, actually, they're my guests from 22nd century," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Your guests?" asked Tengku Mazlan. "My dad is looking for you,"  
"Okay, I'll go to him later. Before that, you must take them to much attraction places around Malaysia,"  
Tengku Mazlan walked toward those Autobots and greeted them. "Hi! I'm Tengku Mazlan,"  
"I'm Optimus Prime. We're the Autobots from planet of Cybertron," Optimus Prime introduced himself.  
"I'm Bumblebee," Bumblebee introduced himself.  
"I'm Jazz!" Jazz introduced himself.  
"I'm Prowl," Prowl introduced himself.  
"We're Jetfire and Jetstorm," the jet twins introduced themselves.  
"I'm...... Zary," said Sari.  
"Okay, Mazlan. You can go now with them," said Tengku Aimee.  
As the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode. Tengku Mazlan joined them and they leaved the scene.........

First, they went to KLCC tower. There, all the Autobots felt excited as they can see the tallest twin tower in world for the first time.  
"See? That tower looked similar like us, brother," said Jetstorm.  
"Yeah, it's so awesome!" said Jetfire.  
"Hey! You wanna go inside of that tower? I'm sure you like it!" said Tengku Mazlan ,then the Autobots followed after him to that tower. That's so awesome situation inside of that tower as the shopping complex and entertaining fiesta inside. That makes Jazz looked so enjoying of the situation. Also Bumblebee and the jet twins.  
There, Ipoh Mali rolled faster toward them then it moved up to Sari.  
"Ipoh Mali!" Sari shocked.  
"Actually, that's Ipoh Mali, Tengku Aimee's ball bot. But that's weird to me. It used to be with Tengku Aimee, but why else happen?" asked Tengku Mazlan.  
"Maybe, I'm used to be with robots," said Sari.

Second they went to Kampung Baru. Tengku Mazlan want to show them of silat demonstration.  
"Silat is one of Malaysian tradition martial art. It not just famous in Malaysia, but in Indonesia and almost South East Asia countries," said Tengku Mazlan.  
There, all the Autobots watched the demonstration full of action of that martial art. The coach walked toward Tengku Mazlan.  
"_Mazlan, awak dah panggil Tengku Aimee?_ (Mazlan, have you called Tengku Aimee here?)," asked Ustaz Tengku Ghazali, Tengku Mazlan's dad.  
"_Sudah, ayah. Sebentar lagi, dia sampailah,_ (I've done it, dad. She'll come for a few moments)," said Tengku Mazlan.  
"_Tengku Aimee kena latihan lebih masa. Dia kalah pertandingan semalam_ (Tengku Aimee need extra training. She lose in the tournament yesterday),"  
"_Itu saya tahu _(I know),"  
"Master, Can you teach us?" asked Prowl suddenly. Jazz walked beside him.  
"_Mazlan, siapa mereka ni? _(Mazlan, who are they?)," asked Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.  
"_Mereka ni tetamu Tengku Aimee dari abad ke dua puluh dua_ (They're Tengku Aimee's guests from 22nd century)," said Tengku Mazlan.  
"_Baiklah... _(Allright),"  
"Both of you, who are you?" asked Ustaz Tengku Ghazali to both of ninjas.  
"I'm Jazz, and this is Prowl, we want to be your student, Master," Jazz introduced himself and Prowl.  
"Okay, I can teach you from now,"  
That coach invited Prowl and Jazz in the battle field.  
"Prowl, Jazz, are you serious for...." asked Sari.  
"We're enjoying for this! Solid!" said Jazz.  
Both of the ninjas walked into that battle field after that ustaz.  
"Actually, my dad is a silat trainer. Tengku Aimee used to train silat from him until she can get into the tournament," said Tengku Mazlan to the Autobots.  
"I know.... why I were need to attend into that battle," murmured Sari.

Third they (except Prowl and Jazz) went to Pangkor Island in Perak, Malaysia. They transformed into the vehicle mode rolled out of Kuala Lumpur city to state of Perak, then they took one ferry into that island. There, Optimus Prime listened of Tengku Mazlan's story while Bumblebee and Sari played sand castle. Jetfire and Jetstorm were snorkelling.  
"After both of them, between the British admin and Malayan admin agreed, the flag of Union Jack had been moved down, replaced with the flag of _Jalur Gemilang_," said Tengku Mazlan, then he showing of small Malaysia flag. "Like this. At 12. 00 AM, 31st August 1957, Tunku Abdul Rahman, as the first Prime Minister of Malaysia shouted of 'Merdeka!" three times. Since then, Malaysia is a freedom country, after had been colonized for a hundred years,"  
"That's an awesome story," said Optimus Prime. "But what's your opinion of Tengku Aimee?"  
"Tengku Aimee, yeah? Actually, she's so strict, but lately, she looked so cute to me. But... she often speaking English. I asked her to speak Malay ,but she don't want. I don't know why,"  
Meanwhile, Bumblebee heard of their dialogue thus he called Sari.  
"Sari, don't ever tell Tengku Mazlan that you've changed your identity with Tengku Aimee," whispered Bumblebee.  
"I know," said Sari.  
Meanwhile, Jetfire and Jetstorm were snorkelling, then Jetfire shocked and float at the surface of water as he saw of something.  
"Brother, what's wrong?" asked Jetstorm.  
"I saw a monster!" screamed Jetfire. Then, both of them targetted their fire and wind blast into the water. That caused an explosion. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Tengku Mazlan and Sari rushed over there.  
"Twins, what happen?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We saw a monster! Over there!" replied the jet twins.  
"A far as I know, there's no monster around the island," said Tengku Mazlan. "Probably a dragon, but in Chini Lake,"  
"Maybe you saw of something..." said Bumblebee.  
"But we swear in the name of Primus! We saw it!" screamed the jet twins.  
"But I feel something will happen," said Sari.

..............

Meanwhile, Tengku Aimee arrived at Kampung Baru by taxi (that Tengku Mazlan had been brought to Putrajaya before. After she arrived there, she walked toward the battle field where the silat training had been started.

However, a few kids rushed toward her.  
"_Kak Aimee, boleh tak ajarkan kami tentang imej hologram tu?_ (Aimee, can you teach us of that hologram image?)" asked one of that kids.  
Tengku Aimee felt mad thus she ignored them, keep walking.

Meanwhile, at that battle field, Prowl and Jazz practised of silat which Ustaz Tengku Ghazali teached them. They practiced it with a perfect move.  
"Well done, Prowl., Jazz. Don't forget, you must have your own manner as martiallist. Use this skill to defend yourself," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.  
At the same time, Mei Ling and Kamala also there, watching over that silat demonstration.  
"_Kamala, tengok tu! Jazz tengah lawan silat!_ (Kamala, look there! Jazz is training silat!)" said Mei Ling.  
"_Jangan lupa akan Prowl. Dia pun ada di sana _(Don't forget of Prowl. He's also there)," said Kamala.  
"_Saya fikir Tengku akan kalah dengan mereka _(I think Tengku will lose to them),"  
"_Yalah, mereka tu hebat_! (Yeah, they're so awesome)!"  
Without being noticed, Tengku Aimee stood beside them.  
"_Apa awak katakan?_ (What are you talking about?)" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"_Tengku? Sejak bila awak ada kat sini?_ (Tengku? Since when you're here?)" asked Mei Ling.  
"_Jangan pura-pura nak bersimpati dengan saya! Jumpa saya di Mid Valley pukul 3.30 petang, kita akan lawan kunda-kundi!_ (Don't pretend to symphatize to me! See you in Mid Valley in 3. 30 PM. We'll battle of kunda-kundi!)"

That make all of them shocked. The silat demonstration paused. Tengku Aimee leave the scene.  
"_Tengku Aimee nak cabar mereka main kunda-kundi?_ (Tengku Aimee want to challenge them of kunda-kundi?)" Ustaz Tengku Ghazali gasped.  
"What did she say?" asked Prowl.  
"Tengku Aimee want to challenge Mei Ling and Kamala of kunda-kundi!"

............

Meanwhile, in Pangkor Island....  
Tengku Mazlan received a call from his father (Ustaz Tengku Ghazali)  
"Mazlan, balik ke KL sekarang! Tengku Aimee buat hal. Dia nak cabar Mei Ling dan Kamala main kunda-kundi! (Mazlan, come back to KL now! Tengku Aimee make a chaos. She challenged Mei Ling and Kamala of kunda-kundi!)" said his father, on the phone.  
"Apa dia? (What the?)" Tengku Mazlan shocked. The call ended.  
"What happen?" asked Sari.  
"We need to go back to KL. Tengku Aimee make a chaos. Ermengency!" said Tengku Mazlan to them.  
Then, the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode, and took both of humans back to Kuala Lumpur city.

............

A few minutes later, they arrived at Kuala Lumpur city. After they stopped at Mid Valley mall, they transformed into the robot mode and rushed in. Tengku Mazlan and Sari followed them.  
"Mazlan, what's kunda kundi?" asked Sari.  
"It's one Malaysian traditional game," said Tengku Mazlan. "In that game, the player must beat one small branch with one long branch and the opponent player must grab it and return it to that player,"  
"It look like a baseball game," said Bumblebee.  
"You're right. But in traditional way," said Tengku Mazlan.

They arrived at the center of that mall. The floor covered with sands. with some ropes around. The citizens only looked from far. Also the Autobots and that humans.  
"Actually, what's wrong with Tengku Aimee?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Tengku Aimee got an emotional stress," said Tengku Mazlan.  
"It seems, she..." said Sari.  
"If you wanna know, Tengku Aimee actually 8 years old. But one tragedy not caused of her parents death, she had been upgraded into the teenager technoorganic humanoid. Actually, Tengku Aimee used to be a happy go lucky girl. Since she became like that, she looked bad in mood. She don't want to go to school like the another, especially with her old friend, Mei Ling and Kamala. She's now studying for SPM exam, the most important exam for all Malaysian students. That's her preparation before she replace her late parents in RazMira Technology Industries,"  
"But this is a nig trouble. Tengku Aimee battle against 2,"

That time, Tengku Aimee activated her robotic mode while Mei Ling and Kamala prepared with a long wood stick each.  
"_Bersedialah, kawan lama,_ (Get ready, old pals)," said Tengku Aimee.  
"_Yalah. Awak pasti akan kalah, Tengku .Awak tu kan lembab._ (Yeah. You'll lose. You're sucks!)," said Mei Ling.  
The game started. Mei Ling beat the small stick with that long stick then Tengku Aimee tried to grab it but she failed as it turned back to Mei Ling, then Kamala beaten that same small stick (with the same way as Mei Ling did) and Tengku Aimee also failed to grab it (for the same reaction) that make her felt tired. Mei Ling and Kamala cheered happily.  
_Result_  
_Tengku Aimee...0_  
_Mei Ling-Kamala...1_

"They're cheating!" screamed Sari.  
"They're not cheating, Sari. That stick can turn back as boomerang," said Tengku Mazlan."  
"That's weird,"  
Meanwhile, Jazz, Prowl and Ustaz Tengku Ghazali also there.  
"This is a big problem," Ustaz Tengku Ghazali gasped.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jazz.  
"Actually, this game is a lose-dead battle. If Tengku Aimee lose in the next battle....."  
"You mean, Tengku will get a big shame?" asked Prowl.  
"But that's not fair, one battle against two," said Jazz.  
Meanwhile, Tengku Mazlan almost cried.  
"Tengku Mazlan, don't be sad. Maybe she'll win in the next battle," said Bumblebee.

Suddenly....

"Wait!" screamed someone. Actually, Sari walked into the center of that mall, toward that battle field.  
"Sari, what are you doing there?" asked Optimus Prime, shocked, from the right side of that mall.  
"Sari, what the?" Prowl shocked, from the left side of that mall.

"I'm Sari... I mean, Zary. I'll help you, Tengku," said Sari.  
"What are you doing here, fool? Get out!" scolded Tengku Aimee.  
"Listen here. If I can help you, at least you can defeat them,"  
"Ha?"  
"You're really need help, right?"  
"Yeah, I need it,"

"_Mei Ling, Kamala. Kali ini, kita akan lawan sama adil. _(Mei Ling, Kamala. This time, we'll play with full of justice)," said Tengku Aimee.  
"_Apa? Tengku Aimee akan bersama dengan minah salleh ni?_ (What? Tengku Aimee with this American girl?)" said Mei Ling.  
"_Tapi dia tu kan lelaki. _(But she's a guy)," said Kamala.  
Both of them giggled.

The battle started once again. Tengku Aimee and Sari activating their robotic mode. Mei Ling and Kamala beat one small branch with their long stick each. Those technoorganic girls jumped and grab that stick successfully. Then, Mei Ling and Kamala beat more of small branch with their stick toward the technoorganics but finally Tengku Aimee and Sari defeated them with grabbing all the 'flying' small sticks.  
_Result._  
_Tengku Aimee-Sari...1_  
_Mei Ling-Kamala...1_

"Only one one mark, we'll win," said Tengku Aimee to Sari.

"_Kamala, habislah kita kalau kita kalah_. (Kamala, if we're lose, we're doomed)," said Mei Ling.

And then, the battle started once again. Tengku Aimee and Sari activating their robotic mode. They beat one small branch with their long stick each. Mei Ling and Kamala jumped and grab that stick but they failed. Then, Mei Ling finally grab one of the 'flying sticks that Tengku Aimee and Sari beaten toward them. She thrown it toward them. Sari was ready to beat that small stick with the long stick but......  
It out of target! All of them, especially the Autobots felt upset.  
but finally Tengku Aimee defeated them with beating that 'flying' small stick toward Mei Ling and Kamala. and they failed to grab it as it flied faster.  
_Result._  
_Tengku Aimee-Sari...2_  
_Mei Ling-Kamala...1_

There, Tengku Aimee and Sari screamed happily, hugging together. But.... Mei Ling and Kamala leave the scene earlier as they lose to those technoorganics........

"Mei Ling! Kamala!" said Tengku Aimee to them. there, they rushed toward Tengku Aimee, kneed to her.  
"Tengku, maafkan kami. Kami yang salah. Kami tak patut kecilkan perasaan kau. Kua tu taklah teruk sangat. Kamu hebat, Tengku. (Tengku, forgive us! We're wrong. We should not to hurt you. You're not bad. You're awesome, Tengku!)" Mei Ling and Kamala screamed and apologized to Tengku Aimee.  
"Sari, can you help me?" asked Tengku Aimee to Sari.  
"For what?" asked Sari.  
"Can you decide the punishment to them?"  
"Just forgive them,"  
"Forgive?"  
"Yeah, they're so not bad,"

"Really?" asked Mei Ling to Sari.  
"Sari, we're so sorry for what we've said to you," said Kamala. "You and Tengku are so awesome!"  
"Okay, I'll forgive both of you," said Tengku Aimee to her friends.  
"Thank you, Tengku!' said Mei Ling and Kamala.  
That makes all the citizen there cheered. The Autobots looked so happy for that scene.

What happen next? REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, enjoy!!


	8. Hazrill's Evil Plan, kidnap Mazlan

**The Autobots and Sari arrived in Malaysia to find out more about it. Tengku Mazlan brought them into the interesting places in Malaysia as Tengku Aimee went to silat training with his father, Ustaz Tengku Ghazali. There, Jazz and Prowl learnt of silat, the one of martial art in Malaysia. Tengku Aimee decided to challenge Mei Ling and Kamala for battle of kunda-kundi. They got a battle but Tengku Aimee lose. Sari inteferent their vbattle and joined Tengku Aimee. There, they won in that battle. Mei Ling and Kamala felt regret thus they apologized of their previous mistakes. Tengku Aimee forgved them, as Sari suggested.**

Hour 1700, Tengku Aimee's house, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia,  
Tengku Aimee was in her room, looking over the view of Kuala Lumpur city from the window.  
_**Ya Allah, kedatangan robot asing ini telah membawa satu hikmah yang pasti. Ada seorang penyelamat telah menyelamatkan aku dari masalah aku yang aku alami. Sari, kaulah penyelamatku.**_  
**(Oh Allah, the arrival of the foreign robots brought me of one targetted reason. There's someone who saved me from the conflict that I had. Sari, you're my heroine......)**

"Aimee," said Tengku Mazlan.  
"_apahal?_ (What?)" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"_Kau ingat tak, imej hologram yang kau buat hari tu? Ia menjadi!_ (You remember of the hologram image that you give it to me? It's working!)"  
He rubbed his hands and one hologram image formed.  
"_Tengok? Menara Sumdac! _(See? Sumdac Tower!)" Tengku Mazlan laughed.  
"_Apa yang kau merepek ni? Pergi balik!! _(What are you mumbling about? Go home!!)" scolded Tengku Aimee.

Tengku Mazlan hurted.  
Tengku Aimee remembered of one quotes.

_FLASHBACK STARTED_  
_"Sari, why are you look so weird than usual? Certaintly, you're not our Sari!" scolded Optimus Prime_  
_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Tengku Mazlan leave her house, Tengku Aimee ran after him but he rided his motorcycle thus he leave the scene.  
"Mazlan! Mazlan! Mazlan!!" screamed Tengku Aimee, but her cousin didn't ignored her.

Tengku Mazlan rided his motorcycle away from her house. He felt so sad.  
_**Aimee, kau dah banyak barubah. Kau dah berpura-pura dengan aku. Tergamak aku, Aimee. Mulai sekarang...... selamat tinggal, Aimee.**_  
**(Aimee, you're quite changed. You pretended with me. How dare you, Aimee. From now..... goodbye, Aimee.)**

Meanwhile, Tengku Aimee, felt upset as Tengku Mazlan leaved her house faster, she returned back to her room.

Back to Tengku Mazlan, his motorcycle stopped at T junction to go home. There, he turned to the right as no vehicles around........

Suddenly, there was one car rushed to the right, hitted that motorcycle with Tengku Mazlan then he had been dragged for a few metres.

That noise from that accident makes Tengku Aimee shocked thus she ran out from her house, activating her robotic mode and her roller blades ro get after Tengku Mazlan.

As she arrived there, she returned into her human mode. Tengku Mazlan is gone.  
"MAZLAN!!!" screamed Tengku Aimee. He's not there. Only his motorcycle left.

"_Tengku Aimee! Kau sudah datang akhirnya!_ (Tengku Aimee! You come here at last!)," There was one voice from nowhere appeared.  
"Professor Hazrill?" Tengku Aimee gasped. "_Apa yang kau nak? _(What do you want?) She activated her robotic mode as she looked up to one helicopter with one camera at the bottom.  
"_Tengku Mazlan telah aku bawa dan dia bersamaku buat sementara waktu. Kalau kau nak selamatkan dia, datang ke Genting Highlands dalam masa dua hari sebelum 10,00 pagi. Ingat! Hanya kau saja yang kena datang!! _(I brought Tengku Mazlan and he's with me for a while. If you wanna save him, go to Genting Highlands for more 2 days before 10.00 AM. Remember! Only you can come there!)"  
That helicopter rushed down toward Tengku Aimee but she moved down from that thing. That helicopter leaved the scene. That makes Tengku Aimee was in big trouble.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Silakan puas sudah disuruh_  
_Nyatakan mimpi yang tak pernah lengkap_  
_Lakukan apa saja yang kamu mampu_  
_Sudahlah biar yang telah lalu_  
_Lafazkan kesemua yang pernah ada_  
_Akhirkan kalau ada masih tertinggal_  
_Cukuplah kalau perangnya ada_  
_Disamping kamu selalu_

(Translated in English)  
_Please! Satisfied as you've been asked_  
_Explain the incomplete dream_  
_Do it of anything that you can_  
_Enough of something had been passed_  
_Finish it if there's any left_  
_Just enough if the war is still there_  
_Be with you always_

There's someone tapped her shoulder. She screamed!  
"_Tengku, ini kamilah. Mei Ling dan Kamala_. (Tengku ,this is us. Mei Ling and Kamala)," said Mei Ling.  
"_Kau ni buat aku terkejut jer _(You make me shocked)," said Tengku Aimee.  
"_Tengku, apahal?_ (Tengku ,what's wrong?)" asked Kamala.  
"_Aku kena pergi ke Genting Highland. Aku kena selamatkan Tengku Mazlan. Professor Hazrill dah culik dia. Jangan beritahu perkara ni kepada sesiapa! Ini amanah!_ (I need to go to Genting Highlands. I need to rescue Tengku Mazlan. Professor Hazrill kidnapped him. Don't tell about this to anyone. This is my order!)" Tengku Aimee leaved the scene.  
"Tengku! Tengku!" Both of her friends shouted of her name, but she's gone.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andainya aku tahu_  
_Ertinya disuruh_  
_Semua kan pernah minta_

(Translated in English)  
_If I know_  
_The meant of been asked_  
_Everything that you ever asked before_

At the next day, Hour 1300,  
Ustaz Tengku Ghazali arrived at Tengku Aimee's house by car. He walked toward the gate.  
"_Assalamualaikum! Tengku Aimee!_ (Peace be upon to you! Tengku Aimee!) " He shook that gate to call her, but no answer.  
There, Mei Ling and Kamala arrived at that house. They went from school, they meet him.  
"_Apa khabar, Tengku? _(How are you, Tengku?)" asked Mei Ling.  
"_Kamala! Mei Ling! Awak ada nampak Tengku Aimee?_ (Kamala! Mei Ling! Have you seen Tengku Aimee?)" asked Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.  
"_Mei Ling, nak beritahu dia tak?_ (Mei Ling, you wanna tell him?)" whispered Kamala to Mei Ling.  
"_Beritau jelah!_ (Just tell him!)," said Mei Ling.  
"_Hei! Apa kamu cakapkan ni? Apa kamu sembunyikan?_ (Hey! What are you talking about? What are you hiding about?)" asked Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.

Meanwhile, the Autobots (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm) arrived there, transformed into the robot mode. Sari walked toward Ustaz Tengku Ghazali, Mei Ling and Kamala.  
"Hi, everyone!" said Sari.  
"_Tengku, Mazlan macam mana?_ (Tengku, how about Mazlan?)" asked Mei Ling.  
Sari looked over herself by the mirror....... Actually, she didn't cut her hair before she went to Malaysia. She was wearing T shirt and trousers but forgot to cut her hair until short.  
"I'm doomed!" screamed Sari.  
"Tengku, you want to rescue Mazlan or not?" asked Kamala.  
"What happen to Mazlan?" asked Sari.  
"_Mei Ling, Kamala, apa dah jadi dengan Mazlan? _(Mei Ling, Kamala, what was happen to Mazlan?)" asked Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.  
"_Sebenarnya, semalam Tengku Mazlan kena culik oleh Professor Hazrill. Dia dah dibawa ke Genting Highland. _(Actually, last night Tengku Mazlan had been kidnapped by Professor Hazrill. He had been taken to Genting Highlands.)," said Kamala.  
All of them shocked. Ustaz Tengku Ghazali rushed toward Sari, forced her to tell the truth.  
"_Tengku Aimee Razak, apa dah jadi dengan Mazlan? Dari semalam dia tak balik rumah! Cakap, Aimee! Apa dah jadi dengan Mazlan?_ (Tengku Aimee Razak, what was happen to Mazlan? He didn't come home since last night. Speak to me, Aimee! What was happen to Mazlan?" scolded him to Sari.  
That makes Sari felt flattered. She didn't know of any words to speak about then.........

(Real version in Malay)  
_Tibalah waktu untuk bersedar_  
_Kerana giliran sudah menyuruh_  
_Yang pasti yang panggil itu suci lagi_  
_Berilah sedikit untuk aku_  
_Hilangkan rasa hati yang tak percaya_  
_Biarkan dia yang bilang jangan lagi_  
_Cukuplah kalau perangnya ada_  
_Disamping kamu selalu_

(Translated in English)  
_This is your time to realise_  
_because of the turn to ask for_  
_The right is there's a pure call_  
_Give me a time_  
_to eliminate the disbelieve feelings_  
_Let him say, no more!_  
_Just enough if the war is still there_  
_Be with you always_

"Actually..." said Sari. "My name is Sari Sumdac, not Tengku Aimee!!"  
"What? You're not Tengku Aimee?" Ustaz Tengku Ghazali shocked.  
"It couldn't be!" Mei Ling shocked.  
"But you're looking like Tengku Aimee," said Kamala.  
"Yeah, but my name is Sari. And I'm similar with Tengku Aimee. You couldn't believe it!" said Sari.  
"What did Sari say is right," said Optimus Prime. "Tengku Aimee and Sari are a different person,"  
Prowl and Jazz rushed toward Mei Ling and Kamala.  
"You said, Tengku Mazlan had been kidnapped by Professor Hazrill?" asked Jazz.  
"Yeah," said Mei Ling.  
"And he asked Tengku Aimee to Genting Highland alone?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah," said Kamala.

"But how did he come, brother?" asked Jetfire.  
"Maybe he came without being noticed," said Jetstorm. Both of them rushed toward Tengku Aimee's house.  
Then, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee rushed after them. Ustaz Tengku Ghazali and Sari followed after them. Jazz and Prowl also but Mei Ling and Kamala stopped them.  
"Prowl, Jazz, actually Professor Hazrill want Tengku Aimee go there alone," said Mei Ling.  
"But we don't know of this," said Jazz, then he and Prowl leaved them into Tengku Aimee's house.

They rushed into Tengku Aimee's room but it's empty. She's not there.  
"Maybe Tengku Aimee went to Genting Highlands since midnight," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.  
"I found of something!" Sari walked toward one table. There was one blue print paper with some drawings. She looked over it and.....  
"She had created of something and the gadget that she created had been brought away," said Sari to them.  
"You mean, Tengku Aimee can invent gadgets?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Probably. The rocket shoes. She took it away," said Sari.

Meanwhile, Tengku Aimee leaved Kuala Lumpur city alone. She walked to the top floor of KL Tower then she activated her robotic mode then she flied away to go to Genting Highlands.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andainya aku tahu_  
_Ertinya disuruh_  
_Semua kan pernah minta_  
_Andainya aku cari_  
_Dimana dituju_  
_Semua yang pernah jumpa_

(Translated in English)  
_If I know_  
_The meant of been asked_  
_Everything that you ever asked before  
If I find  
where the place to  
Everything that you ever found before_

"We must find after Tengku Aimee," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali. He brought of one sword.  
"Master, we want to help you," said Prowl.  
"Are you sure, Prowl? Jazz? Professor Hazrill is an evil person,"  
"It could be right," said Optimus Prime. "But we're here. We can help you to find after Tengku Aimee,"  
"Thanks a lot," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.  
"But I want to ask you, where's Genting Highlands at?"  
"We leaved Kuala Lumpur city then we go along the highway then we go out to the road in the state of Perak then across to the state of Pahang. Genting Highlands is located in that the state of Pahang,"  
"Allright, Autobots. We used our vehicle mode to go after Tengku Aimee," said Optimus Prime to the Autobots.  
"Wait the second big guy. Can I change my clothes for a while?" asked Sari.  
"But that's better if you're keep wearing like that," teased Bumblebee.  
That make Sari felt upset.  
"Allright, Sari. Change your clothes hurry," said Optimus Prime.  
Then, Sari took one clothes from the closet then she ran to the fitting room to change her clothes then she went out with her yellow orange gown.  
"Guys, your girl is back," said Sari.  
"Wait the minute! That gown looks similar with Tengku Aimee's," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.  
"But the colour makes them a difference," said Jazz.  
Then, Sari saw of something. The pewter brooch in the bin. She took it and she wearing it on her chest.

"_Ipoh Mali! Ipoh Mali_!" The ball bot rolled into the room toward Sari.  
"Ipoh Mali, now we're altogether rescue Tengku Mazlan," said Sari to Ipoh Mali.  
"_Ipoh Mali_," Ipoh Mali beeped.

"Thanks," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali. The Autobots rushed outside of the house. then.....

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime given an order to the Autobots. All of them transformed into the vehicle mode. Sari and Ipoh Mali moved into the fire truck (Optimus Prime)

"Hey! Hey! Are you a Transformers?" Ustaz Tengku Ghazali shocked, then Jazz pulled him into the sport car.

They leaved the scene to Genting Highland to find after Tengku Aimee and rescue Tengku Mazlan.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Jangan luka yang lebih_  
_Kerana tiada yang memberi_  
_Tiada cuma untuk kamu disini_

(Translated in English)  
_No more the scars_  
_For none to give_  
_Nothing for you right here_

Meanwhile, Tengku Aimee flied in somewhere in the state of Perak, Malaysia. She's in _Bukit Larut _(Larut Hill aka Maxwell Hill). There's heavy rainy there. She didn't know where she want to land down........

Back to the Autobots  
They in vehicle mode rolled along the highway of PLUS (South-North Highway) to the targetted destination. There's rainy that time. That place was so dark and foggy.

And......

There's landslides in front of them! All the vehicles braked suddenly, transformed into the robot mode.  
"Team, our journey had been blocked by landslides and heavy rain. We need to wait until the rain stop," Optimus Prime given an order to his team.

Meanwhile, Tengku Aimee didn't have any choice to land down. She felt she had flied far away from her destination. Thus she landed at one sharp sphere and......

It was slippery thus she fell down but she grabbed the metal rods nearby to prevent herself from falling. Then, she fell beside of the concricts.

Actually, she arrived at Penang Bridge, Penang, Malaysia. It has triangle shape in the left and right of that bridge.

As that concrict was too slippery, she lose it thus she fell down into the sea. She struggled, screamed for help.

"_Tolong! Tolong!_ (Help! Help!)"

"Help!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Andainya aku tahu_  
_Ertinya disuruh_  
_Semua kan pernah minta_  
_Andainya aku cari_  
_Dimana dituju_  
_Semua yang pernah jumpa_

(Translated in English)  
_If I know_  
_The meant of been asked_  
_Everything that you ever asked before  
If I find  
where the place to  
Everything that you ever found before_

At the same time........  
"_Ipoh Mali! Ipoh Mali_!" Ipoh Mali, Tengku Aimee's ball bot rolled along the road. Sari ran after it.  
"Ipoh Mali, what happen?" asked Sari. All the Autobots, also Ustaz Tengku Ghazali ran after them.

They arrived at Penang Bridge. They looked down and..... Tengku Aimee struggled in the water, screaming for help.  
"AIMEE!!" Sari dived down to rescue her but she also struggled in the water.  
"SARI!!" Optimus Prime shocked of that scene, then he dived down into the sea to get after Sari and Tengku Aimee  
"_Astagfirullahalazim.... _Tengku...." Ustaz Tengku Ghazali gasped as Optimus Prime activated his grapnel to take him with two girls up to the bridge.

Tengku Aimee saved after the Autobots rescued her.  
"Why are you come here?" scolded her. "There's must be Kamala and Mei Ling told you,"  
"Is that wrong if they told us that you're here?" scolded Sari.  
"This is my business!"  
"Listen here, Tengku. Remember, you're almost died down there. If we're not here, who else want to help you?"  
"Sari...."  
"We're here to help you. And rescue Tengku Mazlan,"  
"Yeah, Sari's right." said Bumblebee. "A friend can't hurt anothers,"  
"Crazy! This is getting a better way," said Jazz. "Right, Prowl?"  
"You need to thank for Sari for that incident," said Prowl.  
"_Betul cakap dia tu, Tengku. Kamu takkan dapat pembantu yang baik macam mereka lagi._ (She's right, Tengku. You can't get another assistant like them again)," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.  
"_Betul juga._ (Yeah, right)," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Yeah, Aimee," said Sari. "I'm sorry, Tengku,"  
"That's okay, Sari. Just call me Tengku. We're friends,"  
"Aimee,"  
"Sari, Aimee, we can't recognise both of you if you're keep closer," said Optimus Prime.  
"But we can, Sari is me," said Jetfire.  
"And Aimee is me," said Jetstorm.

"That's okay, all of you," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali. "We need to rescue Tengku Mazlan hurry,"

Then, all the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode then they took 3 humans away from the scene to go to Genting Highlands.

**What happen next? REVIEWS, PLEASE! Whatever, Enjoy!!**

**Soundtrack: Yang Pernah (That ever have) by Estranged.**


	9. Dilemma for Aimee

**Tengku Mazlan had been kidnapped by Professor Hazrill in one mystrious accident. He forced Tengku Aimee to save him in Genting Highlands alone. Mei Ling and Kamala knew of that incident and Tengku Aimee want them to keep that secret. A misfortune for Sari, she forgot to cut her hair to disguise as a boy thus she looked like Tengku Aimee and Ustaz Tengku Ghazali forced her to tell the truth of the lost Tengku Mazlan, his son. Finally, Sari told the truth that she's not Tengku Aimee as they thought. And then, the Autobots and Ustaz Tengku Ghazali decided to go after Tengku Aimee, whom she departed earlier before them. Finally, they found Tengku Aimee, she drown in the sea bottom Penang Bridge thus Sari and Optimus Prime rescued them. But not so easy. Tengku Aimee shocked of their arrival but Sari explained that they want to help her to rescue Tengku Mazlan. And Tengku Aimee and Sari became a good friends.**

The Autobots in vehicle mode rolled along the highway to Genting Highlands.  
"Due to we 'over roll out' to the North of Penisular of Malaysia, we need to turn back to the South. First, we need to across the **SMART tunnel**," Ustaz Tengku Ghazali explained in the fire truck (Optimus Prime).  
"What's **SMART** mean?" asked Sari.  
"It's a short form of **Stormwater Management and Road Tunnel**. It functioned to prevent the flood in Kuala Lumpur city also reduces traffic jam," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Don't forget. SMART tunnel has 2 tunnels. But we're not sure whether the tunnel is opened or not," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.

Then, they arrived at one tunnel, but it's closed. All the Autobots transformed into the robot mode.

"And where else we wanna go?" asked Sari.  
"Prime, we need to return into vehicle mode and find the another tunnel," said Prowl.  
"It's not so easy, Prowl. Our vehicle mode is not quite suitable for Malaysian climate. We could do something to keep our journey," said Optimus Prime.  
"So, why not we choose short cut?" asked Bumblebee, as he found of one tunnel nearby.  
"That's a good choice, Bumblebee," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Crazy!" said Jazz.

All Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode and rolled into that tunnel.

Meanwhile, in the control panel room, there was somebody walked in and he pressed of one button......

Back to the tunnel, the Autobots rolled out safely until......

Some water from the river splashed into that tunnel, makes all vehicles there floated! All of them transformed into the robot mode. Sari and Tengku Aimee activated their robotic mode while Ustaz Tengku Ghazali shut his nose with his fingers. Then, they shocked as they saw much poisonous snakes swam in the water, that makes the Autobots started to attack them but it's hard to make an action in water.  
Bumblebee got his electric pulse attack while Jetfire and Jetstorm attacked those snakes with their blasters. Prowl and Jazz used their sword and nunchaku respectively to fight against the snakes. Optimus Prime used his axe, blasting against those creatures. Ustaz Tengku Ghazali used his sword to chop each snakes that he caught. Sari and Tengku Aimee used their double swords and cannon respectivaly to attack those snakes but.....

"It's getting too much!" sighed Tengku Aimee.

All of snakes moved around of them and....

"Team, we don't have much shoice. We need to get out from this tunnel!!" screamed Optimus Prime to the Autobots.

All the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode and rolled out from the tunnel. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee went out from that tunnel first, following with the jet twins.

A few minutes later, Sari and Tengku Aimee arrived out from that tunnel.

"Are you okay, Aimee?" asked Sari.  
"You can fly?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"With my jet pack,"  
"I have rocket shoes here. But I think it's ruined,"

"Hey, guys! Where's Prowl and Jazz?" asked Bumblebee.

Then, Prowl and Jazz transformed into the vehicle mode and took Ustaz Tengku Ghazali away, who he fought against the snakes with his sword. Then, they went out from that tunnel.

"Thanks a lot, Prowl, Jazz. I'm almost drown recently," said Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.  
"But you're getting better after this," said Jazz.

Unfortunately, Ustaz Tengku Ghazali leaned against the high bank thus he fell down. Prowl and Jazz can't grab him.

"Master!!!" screamed both of them.  
"Prowl! Jazz! It's harmful down there!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"But he's...." said Prowl.  
"Enough! We need to keep our journey," said Tengku Aimee.

And then, the jet twins shocked as they saw much snakes glided out from that tunnel.

"Autobots, we need to get out from here!" Optimus Prime given an order, thus all of them transformed into the vehicle mode.

But Prowl and Jazz still stood over there.

"Prowl! Jazz! We need to get out from here!" screamed Optimus Prime.

"But we're....." said Jazz.  
"Jazz, we better run away from harm ourselves here," said Prowl.

Both of the ninjas transformed into the vehicle mode and leaving the scene.

**Prowl and Jazz's POV**  
**Master, we'll help you. We promise!**

* * *

After they rolled out away from that tunnel for a few hours, they stopped at one place. They arrived at Ipoh, Perak, Malaysia. They transformed into the robot mode, felt tired.  
"We're so tired," said Bumblebee.  
"I hope those creatures not after us right here," said Optimus Prime.

"Look!" Tengku Aimee told them of something. She looked at something on the hill a few miles away from the scene. They looked over something at the top of the hill.  
"That's Genting Highlands," said her again.  
"So, let's rescue Tengku Mazlan," said Bumblebee.  
"Wait!"  
"But why?"  
"It's getting dark. Too dangerous for us if we're keep going there at night,"

"And..." said Tengku Aimee. " We need to arrive at Genting Highlands before 10 AM tomorrow,"  
"Why?" asked Sari.  
"Tengku Mazlan will be Professor Hazrill's experiment as the first Malaysian official technoorganic humanoid. I'll makesure he didn't hurt him even a bit,"

"Team, we better recharge right here tonight. We'll continue our mission tomorrow," said Optimus Prime.

"But wait the minute!" said Sari. "My handphone is run out of battery! I need to charge it,"  
That make all the Autobots sighed.

"Sari," Tengku Aimee gave her of ermegency charger. "Go to the phone shop nearby and recharge it hurry,"

Sari ran away from them to the phone sop nearby.

Meanwhile, there was one helicopter with the camera at bottom, targetted at crowds of robots and human in the middle (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Jetfire, and Jetstorm were around Tengku Aimee)

At the same time, in Fraser Hill, Pahang, Malaysia.  
Professor Hazrill looked at his monitor and he shocked of that camera view. (that I told you above)  
"Damned Tengku Aimee! I told you to go to Genting Highland alone. But you're with a crowd of foreign robots! I just need your help, Aimee. I'm only need you, Aimee! The rest of them will ruin my plan for the launchment of the Malaysian first official technoorganic humanoid tomorrow,"

Then, he shut down of his laptop, as his 2 men lifted up of one sack out of his house into his car. They put it into the bonet of that car and close it. Professor Hazrill took his bagout to his car and he sat on the back seat. His 2 men sat in front seat and they leaved Fraser Hill to go to Genting Highlands.

Back to the Autobots and humans.....  
They were recharging in vehicle mode for prepration for their mission at the next day. Sari and Tengku Aimee slept on one sleeping bag.

"Aimee," said Sari. "Are you sure that you got the right way to rescue Mazlan?"  
"But why?" asked Tengku Aimee. "I did this because....."  
"You like him?"  
"Hey! Mazlan is my cousin! Oh, yeah! He's also my fiance,"  
"I hope both of you be happy ever after,"  
"I hope so,"

Then, Tengku Aimee kissed Sari on her cheek before she getting sleep. "Thanks, Sari,"  
Sari was only looking over sleeping Tengku Aimee, then she replied her kiss before she slept beside her..........

* * *

At the next day........ Hour 0600  
The Autobots and the humans were getting ready to go to Genting Highlands to rescue Tengku Mazlan.

"we need to arrive at Genting Highlands Before 10 AM ," said Tengku Aimee.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime given an order to his team.

All the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode and rolled out along the road in the state of Perak to arrive at Genting Highlands for a few kilometres away.

Sari activated her robotic mode and her jet pack is activated. Tengku Aimee also activated her robotic mode and activated her rocket shoes but she can't fly up, thus Sari lifted her up to the sky following after the Autobots. Ipoh Mali followed after them.

"Team, we need to wait over Aimee. She can help us to the destination," said Optimus Prime.

"Sari, I think my rocket shoes is getting okay," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Really?" asked Sari, then she let her friend down and Tengku Aimee flied up to the sky.

"Guys, I can't wait to Genting Highlands!" Bumblebee accelrated faster and leave the others behind.  
"Bumblebee, watch out!" screamed Optimus Prime.

Then, Bumblebee saw of one sign board then he transformed into the robot mode. All the Autobots followed.

"Guys, look! It written Genting Highlands in 10 kilometres away," said Bumblebee. "And this shape (arrow) shown to the right,"  
"Maybe we can follow the sign board to arrive there," said Prowl.  
"Good job, Bumblebee, Prowl," said Optimus Prime.

Then, all the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode and keep rolling out along the road. After them were Sari and Tengku Aimee, keep flying.

..............

A few minutes later..... after they in their journey to Genting Highlands.

Tengku Aimee gasped as she saw of something.

"Aimee, what's wrong?" asked Sari.

then she also gasped as she saw a few helicopters with cannons flied toward them. That make those girls landed down on the road. The Autobots transformed into the robot mode as some helicopters moved down toward them. They splited into 2 groups. Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Sari ran into the left while Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee ran to the right. Tengku Aimee stood there, still in robotic mode to attack against those helicopters with her cannon.

Optimus Prime, the jet twins and Sari ran to avoid themselves from those helicopters but.........

"SARI!!" Optimus Prime screamed, as she had been attacked by the helicopters with some shoot. Then, he turned back to scene to fight against the helicopters and rescue Sari.

Meanwhile, Prowl and Jazz fought against those shooting helicopters with their weapons and Bumblebee shot every each of them.

Tengku Aimee kept fighting against the helicopters. Unfortunately, one of the helicopters shot from above toward her from behind. Tengku Aimee fainted then she had been taken up away by the helicopters.

"AIMEE!!!" screamed Sari, as she saw of that incident, she tried to rescue her but those helicopters stopped her from that. Optimus Prime can't control those helicopters from keep attacking him.

Meanwhile, the jet twins transformed into the jet mode then they shot every helicopters on the sky but it's getting much. They moved up to the sky and combined into Safeguard.

He shot most of the helicopters from attacking Optimus Prime and Sari, until they exploded. Following with the helicopters from attacking Bumblebee, Prowl and Jazz.

They saved from the attack of the helicopters but...... Aimee had been taken away.

"AIMEE!!" screamed Sari.

"We need to get after Aimee!" screamed Optimus Prime, then all the Autobots ran after the helicopters but.........

There was one giant octopus robot arrived there and one of it tentacle grabbed Sari toward its 'opticals'. All the Autobots shocked! Sari shocked and struggled as she looked over someone inside that 'octopus'.  
"Tengku Aimee, yeah?" said him, inside that octopus robot.  
"Let me go, bad robot!" screamed Sari, keep struggling from that tentacles. "Autobots, somebody help me!!"

Actually, there's somebody controlled the octopus robot, and it appeared when the jet twins were snorkelling at Pangkor Island (chapter 7)

Then, Optimus Prime thrown his axe toward the engine of that octopus robot then it turned to the tentacles that grabbed Sari. Optimus Prime grabbed her as the octopus exploded and that man inside thrown up to the sky.

"Everything, is allright," said Optimus Prime.

"We need to get after Aimee!" said Sari.

................

At the same time, Tengku Aimee tried to attack the helicopters which it take her to Genting Highlands, she attacked them until she fell down to the ground. But there was one helicopter get after her then she attacked it once again with shot them, then she fell down on the ground at all.

* * *

The Autobots in vehicle mode rolled out along the highway to Genting Highlands. They arrived at the state boundary of Pahang and they'll arrive at Genting Highland for more 7 kilometres.

...................

In Genting Highlands,  
Professor Hazrill shocked as he saw of one viseo, the Autobots defeated the octopus robot.

**Professor Hazrill's POV**  
**What? Kamarol and his octopus is dead? I need to launch the first Malaysian official technoorganic humanoid right now. And... who are those robots? I need to finish them.**

"Professor," said someone, from behind. "Let me to finish them,"

* * *

Hour 0800, Cameron Highlands, Pahang, Malaysia.  
The Autobots and Sari arrived there to find after Tengku Aimee.

"AIMEE!!" screamed Sari.  
"AIMEE!!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"It seems, Aimee had been taken into Genting highlands," said Optimus Prime.  
"We need to arrive there hurry," said Prowl.

Then, Ipoh Mali rolled suddenly and beeped.

"Ipoh Mali, what's wrong?" asked Sari, ran after it.

All the Autobots ran after them. But Ipoh Mali rolled to the right, inside the tea plantation. The Autobots and Sari stopped there.

"Sari, you need to get hurry," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I can't take it," said Sari,"  
"We're lost of Ipoh Mali," said Bumblebee.

They ran to find after Ipoh Mali until they stopped at one hut. They shocked. Jazz walked closer toward it and....

"Don't worry. All Malaysian are generous. What are we scaring about?" asked Jazz.

Then, there was one old man walked toward him, his red eyes make Jazz scared, ran toward the Autobots.

"Are you Tengku Aimee?" asked that old man.  
"Actually, I...." said Sari.  
"Sari, let him talk first," said Prowl.

"There was one guy at Genting Highland as the experiment of Professor Hazrill and it will launched for more 2 hours. If you want to save him, get hurry," said that old man, then he disappeared.

That makes Bumblebee felt mad then he shot that hut and it ruined at flash. He ran toward it and he found of one hologram projector.

"Guys, that human could be a hologram," said Bumblebee.

"We need to get hurry. we're run out of time," said Optimus Prime.

They transformed into the vehicle mode and leaving the scene.

* * *

A few minutes later.........

All the Autobots arrived at Genting Highlands, transformed into the robot mode. What the big theme park.

"Guys, look over there!" Sari saw of something at the top of the building at Genting Highlands. "Mazlan,"

Mazlan placed at the top of the building there. Professor Hazrill was hiding somewhere, starting his plan.

There were 4 roller coaster rolled out from their rail then they transformed into the robot mode and attacked the Autobots. Sari ran away from their fight as there was one 'spinner' transformed into the robot mode, walked after Sari. She shocked thus she ran away but she fell down.

That make Prowl shocked thus he rushed toward Sari and protected her from being stepped by that 'robot'. Optimus Prime shocked of that scene thus he rushed toward them.

"Prowl! Sari! Are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"There was one robot after me," said Sari.  
"But that's weird, Prowl not injured after he protected you,"

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Jazz started their attack. Bumblebee shot his electric pulse toward one robot while Jazz attacked the another one with his nunchaku but.......

"Guys, it's not working!" Bumblebee shocked as their attack had moved over those 'roller-coaster robots' and they not injured.

"Prime, those robots here are our hallucination," said Prowl.  
"And there must be someone who make us like this," said Optimus Prime.

All the Autobots crowded in one circle as the roller coaster robots moved around them.

Professor Hazrill was at the top of the building, looked down toward them. Sari looked up toward him.

"Tengku Aimee Razak, if you wanna save millions of Malaysian lives, you must get up here right now!" said him to Sari.

That make the Autobots and Sari scared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cameron Highlands.  
Tengku Aimee was unconscious at one tea plantation there. She dreamt of.....

_"Aimee! Aimee!" whispered Tengku Mazlan. That make Tengku Aimee woke up._

_"Mazlan, are you okay?" asked Tengku Aimee._

_"Ipoh Mali!" replied him, with different voice. _

_Then, he pushed his cousin down then he nuzzled at her cheek. That make Tengku Aimee screamed._

Actually, Ipoh Mali was over there, nuzzled Tengku Aimee to wake her up.

"Ipoh Mali?" Tengku Aimee shocked. "Thanks for finding me. We need to arrive at Genting Highlands ASAP,"

Then, Tengku Aimee stood up but she sprained of her ankle thus she need to fly up with her rocket shoes. Ipoh Mali followed after her. She flied up to the sky to go to Genting Highlands.

* * *

Back to Genting Highlands,  
The Autobots and Sari looked panic as the roller coaster robots started to finish them. Then, Sari activated her robotic mode then she activated her double swords to attack those robots. After that, she used her hammer to finish them. And she did it!

Wait! Those shards of roller-coaster transformed into the robot mode, and it's bigger. That make Sari shocked and frusted.

"Autobots!" screamed Optimus Prime. "Close our audio cases!"

All of them shut their audio cases and that robot 'disappeared'. They shocked.

"Prime, that music source is over there!" said Sari, They looked toward someone with his radio on his hand.

"Hey! What the?" That man, stood on the rocks beside lake, shocked.

"He used music to mermerize us as we thought the robots were here to stop us," said Sari.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, finish that human, right now," Optimus Prime gives an order.

"Sir, yes, sir," Jetfire and Jetstorm agreed thus they rushed over that man and then, Jetstorm activated his wind turbine to take him up to the sky. Then, Jetfire activated his fire blast to make that man screamed in fear. Then, both of them stopped teasing him thus he fell down on the lake.

Professor Hazrill shocked of the scene.  
"Damned robots! How dare you," said him, frusted.

* * *

Then, the Autobots (except Prowl and Jazz) and Sari rushed toward the monorail to get into the building as there's only one way to go there. They rushed into one train but it didn't moving.

"The electric energy hasn't be supplied," said Sari. "But Ican make it moving in there,"

Then, Sari placed her hand at the control panel of that monorail thus it moving in flash inside the building (Indoor Theme Park)

* * *

Meanwhile, Prowl and Jazz tied of that man (that played the music before) at one 'space shot' to finish him alive. Then, both of the ninjas leaving the scene and climbing up the building to go inside.

* * *

Back to them......

The Autobots and Sari arrived at Level 2 of that building. Professor Hazrill and fainted Tengku Mazlan were at Level 2B.

"Mazlan!!" screamed Sari.

"Tengku Aimee Razak, Mazlan is up here. If you wanna save him, come up right now," said Professor Hazrill to Sari.

"So, you're Professor Hazrill?"" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm not talking to you, dead metals," replied Professor Hazrill.  
"You better back out of your word,"

Then, Professor Hazrill took out his remote control from his pocket and pressed one button. Optimus Prime got an electrical shocked for a few minutes. After that, he's allright but.......

He can't activated his fire extinguisher as all of his weapons locked!

"That electric shock locked all of my weapons!" Optimus Prime shocked.

Professor Hazrill laughed.

"Why do you do this?" asked Sari, angrily.  
"I'm better to not answer your question, because I've predicted that you'll be mine today," said Professor Hazrill.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your late father didn't tell you, he found of one unknown mineral rock from the outer space and he used it to revive you as the Malaysian technoorganic humanoid,"

"The unknown mineral rock from the outer space?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Didn't he mean, the AllSpark?" asked Optimus Prime.

"After this, you need to give some of that mineral source to Mazlan and then, both of you must kneed down to me!" said Professor Hazrill, then he laughed.

"So, he want to control Aimee and Mazlan!" said Optimus Prime.

"And you want to take over RazMira Technology Industry and then, you can take over Malaysia?" asked Bumblebee.

"Good, you know of my plan," Professor Hazrill smirked.

Prowl and Jazz jumped into that building through the glass window.

"You better give up. We're want to catch you," said Prowl.

"That's not easy as you thought," said that professor.

Then, 2 martialist came from 2 different indoor roller coaster jumped toward Prowl and Jazz, that make all of them fell down into Level 1. They fought with the martialist each down there.

"Prowl! Jazz!" The Autoobts looked down toward them.

"Tengku Aimee Razak!" scolded Proessor Hazrill to Sari. She looked toward him.

"Come on, my niece. Are you afraid?" said him.

"Actually, she is...." said Bumblebee, but Sari stopped him.

'I dare," replied Sari to that professor then she walked upstairs to the Level 2B.

Professor Hazrill smirked. "I know you'll realised one day. I'm proud of you, Aimee,"

It was 10 o clock.

"And the launchment of the Malaysian official technoorganic humanoid is started right now!" shouted Professor Hazrill, excited.

"The launchment is begin!" Optimus Prime gasped.

**"Veeka, what happen next? You say, the next chapter is the final?" asked Sari.,**  
**"Yeah, but I'm addicted of reviews right now. I haven't get reviews since Saturday. I need to take drugs," said VeekaIzhanez.**  
**"Just ask them, for more reviews,"**  
**"Okay,"**

**Okay, if you wanna stop me from taking drugs, REVIEWS PLEASE FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER! Whatever, enjoy!!**


	10. Finale Battle: Aimee and Sari

**The Autobots team arived at SMART tunnel to go to Genting Highlands, unfortunately they had been stopped by floods and snakes. That time, Ustaz Tengku Ghazali was missing. They kept their journey without him as they need to arrive that theme park for more 1 day. That time, Tengku Aimee had been taken away by the helicopters in one 'war' and Sari almost been kidanpped by the 'octopus' robot. As the Autobots and Sari arrived at Genting Highlands without Tengku Aimee, Ipoh Mali and Ustaz Tengku Ghazali, they're altogether faced Professor Hazrill's men to get after Tengku Mazlan before the launchment began. There, Professor Hazrill thought Sari as Tengku Aimee forced her to sacrifice herself to revive Tengku Mazlan and that make the professor's evil plan almost working!**

**AND THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF WHEN SARI MEETS 'SARI'. whatever, enjoy!!**

Sari walked upstairs to the Level 2B as she saw Tengku Mazlan in one cold tube. Professor Hazrill stood beside it. She walked toward him and....

"Welcome, Aimee," said Professor Hazrill. "It's time for the launchment,"

Then, Sari placed her hand at one panel, then it looked in robotic mode as she checked over something. Then, she pressed each keyboard beside to activate the energy source to revive Tengku Mazlan. Then, it overloaded as Sari infused out of much her energy to him and then......

Tengku Mazlan thrown up to the sky in flash. Professor Hazrill shocked. Sari ran away from that tube but that evil professor took his remote control and pressed one button, make Sari got an electrical shocked and fainted. Professor Hazrill grabbed her from behind and......

That tube is exploded!

All of them moved down to avoid themselves from the explosion, that make much shards fell down into the bottom floor.

That caused the fight of Prowl/Jazz and 2 martialist stopped for a while.

And then, Prowl and Jazz attacked them with their sharp blades and nunchaku respectively toward them until they fainted. They successed defeat the martialists.

"Well done, Prowl! Jazz!" shouted someone. Both of the ninjas looked up and..... They ran upstairs as Ustaz Tengku Ghazali was up there.

"Master, we're glad you're still alive," said Jazz.  
"_Alhamdulillah_, maybe I can do much good thing here again," replied Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.

And then, the 2 martialist tried to attack that Master from behind.

"Master, behind you!" shouted Prowl.

Ustaz Tengku Ghazali started attacking 2 martialists and then Jazz thrown his nunchaku toward him to help him defeating them.

Finally, that Master defeated those Professor Hazrill's men.

"Crazy, Master! You did it!" shouted Jazz.  
"Hey, I'm practicing Metalikato, isn't it?" asked Ustaz Tengku Ghazali.

And then, the three of them ran upstairs to help 'Tengku Aimee' (Sari).

Meanwhile, at Level 2B, Professor Hazrill grabbed Sari as she tried to run away from him after she released Tengku Mazlan away from Genting Highlands. She struggled for been released but that professor given her of electric shock.

"Let me go, you evil professor!" scolded Sari.  
"You're so young got this, Aimee," said Professor Hazrill. "You should be right here. And how dare you betrayed me!"

And then, there were much noises outside. A few policemen arrived at Level 2 of that building by taking monorails, following by a few Malaysians.

"Professor hazrill, you're under arrest! You better take down of your weapon!" shouted the police.

"Release Tengku Aimee!" shouted Mei Ling.

"Let Tengku Aimee free," shouted Kamala.

"Release Tengku Aimee! The Malaysian first technoorganic humanoid must be saved!" shouted all Malaysians.

"Hey, all Malaysians! Save me!" screamed Sari.  
"Not so fast! You better watch out! Over my dead body first!" shouted Professor Hazrill, then he placed one laser gun at her neck and he was ready to shoot her.

Prowl, Jazz and Ustaz Tengku Ghazali arrived at Level 2.

"SARI!!" shouted Prowl.

"WAIT!!!" shouted someone, as she walked into the building with her rocket shoes then she walked upstairs to Level 2. Ipoh Mali followed her.

"I'm Tengku Aimee!" shouted Tengku Aimee,

"What? There's 2 Tengku Aimee?" All Malaysians shocked.

"AIMEE!!" shouted Sari, from Level 2B.

Tengku Aimee walked upstairs to Level 2B.

Professor Hazrill shocked.

**Professor Hazrill's POV**  
**What the? There's 2 Tengku Aimee? But which one is a real?**

"Actually, the girl that you grabbed is my best friend, from 22nd century," said Tengku Aimee. "Release her away from your dirty hands!"

"And you want me to revive Tengku Mazlan and then you want to control us so you can take over my late parent's company and finally take over Malaysia, right?" said her again.

Mei Ling and Kamala rushed upstairs.

"Aimee, please think twice!" shouted Mei Ling.

"We're very need you!" shouted Kamala.

"Anyone down there not allowed to come here!" shouted Tengku Aimee. "How dare one man sacrificed his own family member for his own importance! He better become an animal!"

"Sari, this is my first time I get my own true friend. I never let my best friend like her to be touched by that evil man like him!" said her again.

"Aimee..." Sari cried.

The Autobots also cried as they heard of Tengku Aimee's quotes.

Prowl and Jazz decided to help Tengku Aimee but Ustaz Tengku Ghazali stopped them.

"Prowl, Jazz, don't move! Tengku Aimee has her own idea to think about," said that Master.

"But...." asked Prowl.

Tengku Aimee walked upstairs to Level 2B. Professor Hazrill grabbed Sari to not let her get away.

"Okay, uncle," said Tengku Aimee. "Let her go!"

It's 12 o clock.

Professor Hazrill felt mad. "Ah!! Whoever can done with it!!"

That evil professor grabbed Sari into the wall and he pressed some button on his remote control , make Sari can't move with electric fence. Tengku Aimee grabbed Professor Hazrill from behind to get the remote but that professor shot Tengku Aimee with his laser gun, makes her fainted.

"AIMEE!!" screamed Sari, but she gasped as she had been targetted with the end of laser gun.

"Tengku Aimee Razak," said Professor Hazrill. "Your life ends here!!!"

That professor shot with his laser gun right on her spark on her chest and makes Sari screamed, but the laser reflected from the pewter brooch that she was wearing toward his eyes. That makes Professor Hazrill screamed and his gun and remote control lost from his hands. Tengku Aimee grabbed both of them and releasing Sari.

"Aimee, Optimus had been 'controlled' by that remote. How are we gonna do?" asked Sari.

"Just reverse that power source. Optimus can get his own weapons back," said Tengku Aimee.

And then, Sari reversed of that setting of that remote control and pressed one button. Optimus Prime got an electrical shocked and he's getting better after that.

"Sari, you better take Aimee down right now!" shouted Optimus Prime, from Level 2.

Tengku Aimee and Sari ran downstairs to Level 2 but Professor Hazrill stopped them. He took out one another gun from his pocket and he shot Tengku Aimee at her right hand, makes the laser gun and remote control out from her hand.

"AIMEE!" screamed Sari, helping her friend.

Professor Hazrill walked closer toward 2 girls there. "Tengku Aimee.... and another Tengku Aimee.... this is your doom!"

Then, he pressed of one button and targetted his shot toward Tengku Aimee and Sari at one time and..........

There's one grapnel from downstairs took the remote control and laser gun away from that professor. Actually, Optimus Prime did it.

"Your'e nothing without your gadgets, Hazrill," said Optimus Prime.

That make Professor Hazrill shocked.

"You're ready, my firend?" asked Tengku Aimee.  
"Sure," said Sari.

And then, Tengku Aimee and Sari activated their robotic mode. They're in blue-purple and orange-yellow human sized robots. They acitvated their cannons and double swords respectively and attacking Professor Hazrill until he get injured. As they targetted their weapons toward him, he apologized......

"Aimee.....and another Aimee..... please forgive me. I know I was wrong. I should not to steal the formula, then killed your parents, then I kidnapped Mazlan and..... ah! what the much sins that I ever made before to you!!" Professor Hazrill pleaded.

"NO MORE FORGIVENESS FOR YOU, HAZRILL!!!" shouted Tengku Aimee and Sari,

then they activated their sword and hammer respectively then they attacked him until he fell down to Level 1. All the Autoobts, policemen, and the Malaysians looked down toward him, as he laid down tragically on the Level 1.

There, all the Autobots, and the Malaysians looked over him and...... Professor Hazrill woke up and.......

"HAHAHAHAHA.... I'M PROFESSOR HAZRIL! I'M SUPPOSED TO LAUNCH THE MALAYSIAN OFFICIAL TECHNOORGANIC HUMANOID! AND THEY'RE OVER THERE! I GOT IT!!!"  
Professor Hazrill became a crazy man.

Tengku Aimee and Sari moved down toward Level 2. They shocked as they saw of Professor Hazrill's act.

"Professor Hazrill become crazy," said Tengku Aimee. "Maybe he stressed for a whole life to create his important experiment,"

And then, Professor Hazrill took out of his another remote control.

"AND... IT'S TIME TO FINISH ALL OF YOU!!"

Ustaz Tengku Ghazali suddenly rushed down to Level 1 .

"MASTER!!" shouted Prowl and Jazz.

and stopped Professor Hazrill but......... that remote had fell down to the ground and.....

"It's too late!" that Master gasped.

"What happen?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Professor Hazrill installed one countdown bomb somewhere! Genting Highlands will exploded for more 10 seconds!"

That make all Malaysians and Autobots rushed out from Genting Highlands. Tengku Aimee and Sari tried to fly with their jet pack and rocket shoes but that's not working. They ran out to Level 2 to take a monorail but.....

The Level 2 of Genting Highland Indoor Theme Park exploded. Tengku Aimee fell down but Sari grabbed her hand.

"AIMEE!!" screamed Sari.

"Sari, you better go away! Let me here!" shouted Tengku Aimee.

"I can't! We're firends! I never let you die right here!"

"But we're die together if we're still here!!"

"But....'

"Sari, please let me down!"

And then, one more explode make them fell down together.

But somebody grabbed them.

"Hey, do you feel of something?" asked Tengku Aimee.

"You mean, we're in Heaven?" asked Sari.

They looked up and........

"Optimus! You saved us!!" shouted both of them.

Actually, Optimus Prime saved them. Then, he walked out from the scene. All Malaysians cheered of Tengku Aimee's victory while the Autobots cheered of Sari and Tengku Aimee's.

"AIMEE!! SARI!!" cheered the Autoobts.

"TENGKU AIMEE!!" cheered the Malaysians, especially, Mei Ling and Kamala.

Meanwhile, Professor Hazrill had been caught by the pyshratic doctors.

"YOU'RE WIN RIGHT HERE, AIMEE! BUT YOU NEED TO WAIT! I'LL BE BACK!!!"

* * *

After the Autobots returned to Kuala Lumpur city........

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dalam lembah yang gelita_  
_Tak nampak wajah_  
_Apatah nak ku melangkah_  
_Merangkak pun payah_  
_Percik api menyala_  
_Bagai satu petanda_  
_Jauh mana kan aku damba_

(Translated in English)  
_In those dark place_  
_Haven't see of complexion_  
_How am I to walk on_  
_Even to crawl is too hard_  
_The sparkled of fires_  
_As the indication_  
_How far of I am to love for_

Tengku Aimee prayed of something.......

"_Ya Allah, beritahulah aku, adakah misiku tamat di sini? Boleh tak Kau beritauku, adakah Mazlan ada peluang kedua untuk terus hidup? Jika ya, beritaulah aku macam mana...._  
(Oh Allah, please tell me, does my mission ends here? Can you tell me, does Mazlan has his second chance to stay alive? If yes, tell me how....)"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dalam jiwa yang cedera_  
_Tak nampak cinta_  
_Apatah nak ku gembira_  
_Tersenyum pun paksa_  
_Bibit kasihmu dinda_  
_Susah mana pun aku_  
_Akan menyusurinya_

(Translated in English)  
_In this injured souls_  
_The love have'nt appeared_  
_How am I to be happy_  
_Even to smile must be forced_  
_Moments of romances, lovers_  
_How difficult it is, I am_  
_must to across with_

Meanwhile, in Putrajaya,  
The Autobots with Ustaz Tengku Ghazali were there for discussing for something.

"I have 2 news," said the Master.  
"What's the bad news?" asked Prowl.  
"Actually, Tengku Mazlan had been killed first by Professor Hazrill before he rebuilt as the technoorganic humanoid,"  
"So, he's dead?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I'm not sure," said the Master.  
"And what's the good news?" asked Jazz.  
"The formula of the Malaysian first technoorganic humanoid had founded. It was kept by the Malaysian goverment as national official secrets,"

"But what about Aimee? Can she accept Mazlan's death?" asked Bumblebee.

"Actually, in that formula, Mazlan can be revived if...." said Optimus Prime.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Air… mata…._  
_Ku tahan…_  
_Mengalir lesu_  
_Dalam kalbu_  
_Dingin.. lalu…_  
_Membeku…_  
_Menjadi bukti luhur niatku…_

(Translated in English)  
_The tears_  
_I beared_  
_It flowing down slowly_  
_Into my heart_  
_it was so cold and_  
_Frozen_  
_Became as the evidence of my pure intention_

Meanwhile, in front of KLCC Tower,  
Tengku Aimee sat beside fainted Tengku Mazlan. He became a technoorganic humanoid. She cried of his death.

**Tengku Aimee's POV**  
**Mazlan, if you can stay alive, please tell me. I dare to do anything, even I need to sacrifice myself for this......**

"Aimee," said Sari, from behind.

"Sari? What do you want?" asked Tengku Aimee. "Mazlan is dead,"

"He can stay alive, if we know how to revive him,"

"Sari, thanks for helping me...."

Then, Tengku Aimee and Sari placed each of their hand at his chest and they felt of their spark had been infused to him. After a few minutes.....

"Aimee?" Tengku Mazlan woke up from his long nightmare.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Dalam hidup yang gelora_  
_Tak nampak dosa_  
_Apatah nak bercinta_  
_Merindu dedah.._  
_Kerdip sinar di mata_  
_Bagai satu petanda_  
_Sukar mana kan aku puja_  
_Air… mata…_  
_Ku tahan…_  
_Mengalir lesu dalam kalbu_  
_Dingin… lalu…_  
_Membeku…_  
_Menjadi bukti luhur niatku_

(Translated in English)  
_In this choppy life_  
_There's no sins_  
_How am I to been loved_  
_To miss someone that I have'nt had_  
_The shine winkles in your eyes_  
_As one indication_  
_How difficult of it I'll adored_  
_The tears_  
_I beared_  
_It flowing down slowly_  
_Into my heart_  
_it was so cold and_  
_Frozen_  
_Became as the evidence of my pure intention_

"MAZLAN!!" screamed Tengku Aimee. that makes both of the blue-blooded humans hugged together.

"Mazlan, I'm really love you. Please don't leave me..." Tengku Aimee cried.

"I'm here, Aimee. I love you too," said Tengku Mazlan.

As they stared together, Tengku Mazlan shocked as he saw Sari beside Tengku Aimee.

"What? There's 2 Tengku Aimee?" Tengku Mazlan fainted.

"Mazlan! Mazlan!" shouted Sari, tried to wake him up.

"That's okay, Sari. Finally, he realised who are we," said Tengku Aimee.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Hanya kepadamu_  
_Tinggal harapan kasih_  
_Buat diri ini_  
_Kembali berasmara_

(Translated in English)  
_Only for you_  
_There's left of love and hope_  
_For myself_  
_To return in romance_

A few hours later, Tengku Aimee, Tengku Mazlan and Sari arrived at Putrajaya, to meet the Autobots. There, Tengku Mazlan ran toward Ustaz Tengku Ghazali (his dad) and hugged him.  
Ipoh Mali jumped happily. "Ipoh Mali! Ipoh Mali!"

"I think everything's over, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Yeah, it's over," said Sari. "I'm happy for having a new friend like you, Aimee, Mazlan,"

"Me too, Sari," said Tengku Aimee. "And Mazlan and I will getting married,"

"And don't forget, you'll replace your parent's place for their company," said Tengku Mazlan.

"I know,"

Meanwhile, in Bahagia Hospital, Tanjung Rambutan, Perak, Malaysia.

Professor Hazrill was in bandaged around himself, shouting.

"HEY! PROFESSOR HAZRILL IS HERE! HEY! YOU WANNA SEE MY CREATIONS! MALAYSIAN FIRST TECHNOORGANIC HUMANOID! SO WHERE IS SHE? AIMEE! AIMEE RAZAK!! COME BACK HERE! YOUR UNCLE REALLY NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAA......."

(Real version in Malay)  
_Air… mata…._  
_Ku tahan…_  
_Mengalir lesu dalam kalbu_  
_Dingin… lalu…_  
_Membeku…_  
_Menjadi bukti luhur niatku_  
_Air… mata…._  
_Ku tahan…_  
_Mengalir lesu dalam kalbu_  
_Dingin… lalu…_  
_Membeku…_  
_Menjadi bukti luhur niatku_  
_Air… mata…._  
_Ku tahan…_  
_Mengalir lesu dalam kalbu_  
_Dingin… lalu…_  
_Membeku…_  
_Menjadi bukti luhur niatku_

(Translated in English)  
_The tears_  
_I beared_  
_It flowing down slowly_  
_Into my heart_  
_it was so cold and_  
_Frozen_  
_Became as the evidence of my pure intention_  
_The tears_  
_I beared_  
_It flowing down slowly_  
_Into my heart_  
_it was so cold and_  
_Frozen_  
_Became as the evidence of my pure intention_  
_The tears_  
_I beared_  
_It flowing down slowly_  
_Into my heart_  
_it was so cold and_  
_Frozen_  
_Became as the evidence of my pure intention_

At the next day

Tengku Aimee had passed in SPM exam thus she got her chance to replace her late parent's place in their company. There, in RazMira Technology Industry headQuarters, Tengku Aimee sat on the manager chair, that was her first step to be a useful human after she faced of much difficulties before.

There, the Autobots and Sari cheered from outside, following with much Malay, Chinese and Indian dance and music around them.

Tengku Mazlan and his father were proud, Tengku Aimee became an useful person, following her late dad and mom.

**Soundtrack: Bukti (Evidence) by Fiq**

.................

That night, At Tengku Aimee's house, Tengku Aimee and Tengku Mazlan were getting married. There, Sari and Ipoh Mali went to their house and Mei Ling and Kamala pulled her hand to Tengku Aimee.

"Aimee, are you happy?" asked Sari.  
"Yeah, Sari. I'm so happy now," said Tengku Aimee.  
"Everything's over, Aimee," said Mei Ling.  
"Yeah, I think so," said Kamala.

"Ehem! Ehem! Can we start it right now?" asked one ustaz who responsibled to get Tengku Aimee and Tengku Mazlan get married.

There, Tengku Mazlan rushed to the living room, sat beside that ustaz.

"Mazlan bin Mohd Ghazali, I'm with you, you'll getting married with Aimee binti Abdul Razak with dowry of RM200 cash," said that ustaz.  
"I'm accept, I'll getting married with Aimee binti Abdul Razak with dowry of RM200 cash," replied Tengku Mazlan.

"How? Okay?" asked that ustaz to the witness.  
"Okay," said the first witness.  
"Okay," said the second witness.

There, Tengku Mazlan sat in front of Tengku Aimee and he put in one gold ring into her finger.

"From now, both of you are husband and wife," said that ustaz to them.

Then, Tengku Mazlan kissed Tengku Aimee at her forehead, makes Sari cried. Her friends finally getting married.

"Well done, Aimee, Mazlan," said Sari, cried.

At that time, the Autobots arrived at Tengku Aimee's house, transformed into the robot mode.

"Sari, we need to go home hurry," said Optimus Prime.

"But why? That wedding ceremony is not over yet," said Sari.

"Sari, you said that we come to Malaysia with connecting your laptop with Internet of website of Malaysia to the plasma Tv, right?" asked Jazz.

"But why?"

"Your laptop is run out of battery there! If we're not get hurry, we can't go home to Detroit!!" said Prowl.

That makes Sari rushed toward the Autobots, then the Autobots transformed into the vehicle mode, accelerating to Merdeka Parade.

That time, Tengku Aimee and Tengku Mazlan rushed out from their house, with Ipoh Mali to one motorcycle, riding after the Autobots.

At Merdeka Parade.

The Autobots and Sari were ready to go home to their time. That time, Tengku Aimee, Tengku Mazlan and Ipoh Mali rushed toward them.

"Sari!" screamed Tengku Aimee. "We're so sad that you need to go home,"'

"Me too, Aimee," said Sari. "I don't want to leave you, but..... I need to,"

"So, you can't come back here?" asked Tengku Mazlan.

"Probably," said Optimus Prime, then he followed Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, and the jet twins into their 'tunnel time' to the Autobot base.

There, Sari give her pewter brooch that she wearing for to Tengku Aimee as she ran toward the tunnel.

"Sari, do you have a last wish?" asked Tengku Aimee.

"Aimee," said Sari, stopped running. "Even I can't meet you again, I'll remember you, always,"

Tengku Aimee and Sari hugged together, crying.

"Sari, what are you waiting for? Get hurry!!"shouted Optimus Prime, from Autobot base.

Sari ran toward that tunnel, following with Tengku Aimee.

"Aimee, don't!!" screamed Tengku Mazlan.

There, Sari entered to that tunnel and it disappeared.

Tengku Aimee shocked that tunnel was gone. She screamed, crying.

**Tengku Aimee's POV**  
**Sari, I'm so sad, I can't meet you again. I can't see you again. How dare you leaved me..........**

"Aimee, let's go home," said Tengku Mazlan, took her wife home.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

3 days after this chapter

At the concert for the Malaysian students in 22nd century Detroit city, the Autobots and Sari performed 7 Malay songs to them. And what the awesome scene.

All the Malay songs that they performed were.....

Help me by Kiri (chapter 1)

Song for you by Meet Uncle Hussin (chapter 4)

The Floral Rain in Kuala Lumpur by Ana Raffali (chapter 5)

I'm such a Starfish by Elyana (chapter 6)

That ever have by Estranged (chapter 8)

Evidence by Fiq (chapter 10)

And then, Sari want to perform one closure performance.

"I want to dedicate this song to someone, that I ever know the most.... someone that I'm really missed for...."

Then, Sari played the guitar and......

(Real version in Malay)  
_Bergetar jiwa dipersada bercahaya_  
_Pertemuan harapan pertama kalinya_  
_Bergetar jiwa menghadapi mimpi-mimpi_  
_Sukar dipercaya pintunya terbuka_  
_Di sini jua memori tercipta_  
_Walau seketika terjalin kasih kita_  
_Mungkin disini kita kan terpisah_  
_Kenangan bersama tiada kulupa_

(Translated in English)  
_My soul vibrated at the stage of light_  
_The reunion of hope for the first time_  
_My soul vibrated to reach the dreams_  
_Too hard to believe, the door opened_  
_And here the memory created_  
_Even for a while our relationship joined together_  
_Maybe right here, we'll be apart_  
_The memories altogether, never forgetten_

And then, all audiences there screamed and clapped their hands. Sari cried in happiness, keep playing her guitar......

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mengalun suara sesuri bisikan hati_  
_Seiringan mencari haluan berseni_  
_Bergetar jiwa menghadapi mimpi-mimpi_  
_Tiada pun terduga pintunya terbuka_  
_Di sini jua memori tercipta_  
_Walau seketika terjalin kasih kita_  
_Mungkin di sini kita kan terpisah_  
_Kenangan bersama tiada ku lupa_

(Translated in English)  
_Throw out a voice, pure as heart whisper_  
_Altogether finding a tender way_  
_My soul vibrated to reach the dreams_  
_Without predicted, the door opened_  
_And here the memory created_  
_Even for a while our relationship joined together_  
_Maybe right here, we'll be apart_  
_The memories altogether, never forgetten_

Some of the audiences cried as they heard of that song. Sari kept crying but she beared it, as she need to finish that song for.

(Real version in Malay)  
Yang terpahit jua termanis  
Semuanya bagiku terindah  
Kuingati buat selama-lamanya  
Di sini jua memori tercipta  
Walau seketika terjalin kasih kita  
Mungkin di sini kita kan terpisah  
Kenangan bersama tiada kulupa

(Translated in English)  
_The bitter one also the sweetest  
For me, all of it was so nice  
I'll remember it forever  
And here the memory created_  
_Even for a while our relationship joined together_  
_Maybe right here, we'll be apart_  
_The memories altogether, never forgetten_

That song almost finished. The Autobots walked to the stage toward Sari.

"Sari, are you thinking of Aimee?" asked Bumblebee.

"She'll missed you," said Prowl.

"And she'll with us," said Jazz.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Mungkin di sini kita kan terpisah_  
_Kenangan bersama_  
_Kenangan bersama_  
_Kenangan bersama_  
_Mungkin disini kita kan terpisah_  
_Kenangan bersama tiada kulupa_

(Translated in English)  
_Maybe right here, we'll be apart  
__The memories altogether  
__The memories altogether  
__The memories altogether_  
_The memories altogether, never forgetten_  
_Maybe right here, we'll be apart_  
_The memories altogether, never forgetten_

There, all audiences clapped their hands. Sari wiped her tears.

"I'm really missed you, Aimee," said Sari, as she looked up to the sky

**Soundtrack: Memori Tercipta ( the created memory) by Shila**

The End

Moral Value: Time is good for nothing.

**"Okay, pal. I think this story is so bad. So, I need to delete this story after this," said VeekaIzhanez. **  
**"Veeka," said Sari. "But you have'nt got your reviews, right?"**  
**"Yeah, I need reviews! I need to take drugs!"**

**And If I not get any reviews for more 48 hours, I'm decided to quit writing fanfic!!! My plan to publish my first Ben 10 fic, will be cancelled!!!**

**Okay, don't froget, vote the hottest characters in my profile. Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
